


13 Hours

by jeonwoniw (kageyama_tobio)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit ambiguous in the end?, Angst, Cheating, Exes, Exes to Lovers, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Reconciling, Slow Burn, The rest of the members only have short cameos, They’re a Pretend Thing, Unspoken things, Wonwoo is confused, Wonwoo-centric - Freeform, also a Q n’ A so ask me some questions, based on Hello Goodbye and Everything in Between by Jennifer Smith, except chinaline, good ending, has mini fillers after every chapter, i guess, it gets fast at some points, no blood and all that shit, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, they don't really get cameos, tons of mentions tho, usually unbeta-d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/jeonwoniw
Summary: In 13 hours, all they got to do is go visit 17 sights. They don't need to be together anymore, right?AKA that fic wherein Christmas is here and all Wonwoo and Mingyu wanted to do is visit the places they've been to when they were still together and not in a relationship with somebody else, but feelings are not really tolerable. (or is it?)





	1. p r o l o g u e ;

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on aff under jeonwoniw and wp under woniw_  
> the story also has mini fillers in the end of a chapter!

 PROLOGUE  
/grocery store/

12/24 – 3:42PM

The poor and cheap fluorescent bulb flickered as Wonwoo sauntered in the aisle, pushing a cart while he checked the list he was holding. After spending his time on buying the perfect gifts for his family and friends, Wonwoo decided to help his mom on buying everything needed to prepare for Christmas Eve. His eyes lingered to different liquors until he found what his mom had written on the small beige sheet.

Christmas Eve was, and is always a special tradition for the Jeon’s (and probably for most households.). His mother and his aunts had been going on and on about it in the midst of October, and it wasn’t a huge surprise to the family members that they’ll be celebrating a big family reunion. Quite frankly, it had been going on for _decades_ and nobody decided to live it down.

After taking two bottles of liquor, Wonwoo continued his way towards the coolers where the store keeps their ice creams when he noticed a painfully familiar man standing in the area, holding two tubs before shoving one back down to the chiller. Wonwoo’s breath hitched, and he felt his body froze. And before he could even leave and return later, their eyes met and _god_ he looked _different_ but so sickeningly _the same._

“Wonwoo?”

 

It had been almost three years now, but Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat.

 

 _No,_ Wonwoo thought, pushing his forgotten yet lingering feelings in the back of his head. He has Junhui, a dear boyfriend and a special someone. It’s not right to think of Mingyu when he had been going steady with the Chinese boy, not to mention, they’re almost reaching two years.

Wonwoo acted casually and slid his way towards Mingyu, each step turning slow before stopping his cart near the first cooler on the aisle.

“Hi,” He said.

Mingyu echoed, “Hi.”

They stood there in silence, waiting for someone to do something. Even now, it’s still awkward seeing his ex-boyfriend in the midst of the town until Wonwoo remembered that he also _lives_ here. The supermarket was big but Wonwoo felt icky and compressed; tensed even. So, he decided to ditch the ice cream and just make an excuse like _there’s no more rocky roads, mom._ However, when the elder decided to leave, Mingyu spoke up.

“It’s been so long.” Mingyu smiled and Wonwoo noticed it hadn’t changed even though it’s been three years since he last saw the same smile. Wonwoo ignored the thrumming of his heart. He needed to visit the doctor more often now.

Wonwoo forced a smile. “Three years.”

“Yes,” Mingyu nodded. “Three years.”

They were once again enveloped with silence, something Wonwoo loves but now it piqued him. The elder slowly walked towards Mingyu’s other side, the younger’s eyes still locked at him, while he picked up a tub of chocolate ice cream and strawberry sorbet. _Screw, rocky roads._

When their eyes met once more, Mingyu shifted his gaze at the containers Wonwoo’s holding.

“So, uh,” Mingyu scratched the nape of his neck. “I’m seeing someone.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, but not because of the fact he has someone new. It was more like he was caught off-guard. Mingyu didn’t need to tell him, but, why did he? Wonwoo placed the ice cream on top of the cooler, afraid that he’ll tremble and drop it. Then he thought again, Mingyu’s a fine specimen with gifted looks and boyfriend material attributes. Anyone could date him, and Wonwoo was no one to stop them from dating him.

“Yeah?”

Mingyu nodded, smiling softly at him. “Yeah.”

Wonwoo nodded back, looking far away, thinking of Junhui and his newly dyed hair. They Skyped a while ago and the elder was showing off his purple hair, really proud and happy about his decision.  So Wonwoo didn’t hesitate a reply, just remembering the smile of his lover. “Me too.”

“He’s Chinese.” Mingyu told him.

“Really?” Wonwoo smiled, sheepishly. “Same.”

 

Wonwoo wasn’t shock that Mingyu found someone else. Four months after they broke up, Wonwoo heard from Seungcheol that Mingyu was seeing somebody, and Wonwoo could only plaster a smile.

 

_“Oh?” He asked, and when he received a nod from the elder, Wonwoo looked like he will break. “Congrats to him, I guess.”_

Seungcheol was still aware of his emotions that time and Wonwoo knew it broke the elder’s heart. So, while he was celebrating a pity party for himself once more, Seungcheol pulled him out of his shell and set him up on different dates until Wonwoo found Junhui, an exchange student, innocently asking for directions with his stumbling formal Korean. Seungcheol stopped setting him up, but he kept on teasing Wonwoo about his newly-found crush before he and Junhui even called it official.

 

Wonwoo eyed Mingyu once more, hesitant as he started a new topic. “Are you going to Soonyoung’s party on the 27th?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu nodded. “I need to see Chan one last time before he graduates.”

Wonwoo laughed. “He used to be smaller than Jihoon.”

“Well, everyone kind of expected that he’ll outgrow him.”

Wonwoo snorted. “Rude.”

Mingyu grinned again, his canines poking out. “Not really.”

Wonwoo checked the time on his watch, it’s already 4:01. Wonwoo crossed the ice cream out of the list and he was done. Mingyu also looked at his own phone, and locked it, turning to the shorter.

“I got to go.” Mingyu grinned. “It’s nice seeing you here.”

Past and hangover Wonwoo would probably say: _“For sure you have at least a few more minutes, right?”_ But the Wonwoo now said: “Yeah.”

 

“Say hi to Mom for me.” Wonwoo added, and he suddenly regretted it.

 

That… came out wrong in a lot of ways. _Habits don’t really break apart easily._

 

“Sure.” Mingyu grinned, and Wonwoo’s glad Mingyu didn’t question him calling Mingyu’s mom with the same thing he used to call her. “Get home safe, kay?”

Wonwoo can’t help but feel a fizzle in his chest. Sure, it seemed like an innocent and platonic sentence to Mingyu but Wonwoo had a past with him and he couldn’t help but feel his stomach flip. And even though it had been so long, it seemed like it’s still there—the anxiety of being unable to see each other; longing and wanting the other. Maybe it’s just like a friendly reminder and be wary to his surroundings but the familiar feeling of intimacy was coming back to Wonwoo’s senses when he knew he shouldn’t experience these things all over again.

 

Wonwoo felt so disgusted of himself.

Even so, he smiled back. “You too.”

 

 

Then he left Mingyu at the aisle, just like how they fell apart.

 


	2. your mom's favorite

\- Mingyu, oh my god! Don’t just appear out of nowhere.

\- It’s just that you forgot your mom’s favorite.

\- Oh… oops.  


	3. s t o p  1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and 13 hours is ticking

STOP#1  
/the school’s track & field/

12/27 – 5:13 PM

Wonwoo could feel every vibration as he moved in between the crowds. It still early and the night haven’t begun, yet the house was already full of students. Soonyoung’s parents were off to visit some relatives in Jeju-do and for some reason, they’re cool with Soonyoung throwing a huge party in their house. Wonwoo swore his best friend would do anything to get what he wanted. (Or maybe it’s because Soonyoung’s parents were always cool. When they found out Soonyoung was gay for Seokmin, they supported him and gave them their blessing after Soonyoung and Seokmin announced they’re official.)

Two days from now, Wonwoo would be leaving Pohang to go back to Seoul where he’ll meet Junhui at the airport and probably make out in his room as soon as they arrived the dormitory. Yet Wonwoo let himself drown in the place filled with different and unfamiliar students, some were probably college friends of Soonyoung’s and most are—by the looks of it—their underclassmen, who had grown up and looked so different now.

He didn’t want to think of what’ll happen in the future, still keeping in mind to call Junhui before he’ll leave his hometown, so he hurriedly made his way to the kitchen where he saw his friends playing beer pong.

 

 

Wonwoo’s breath hitched when he recognized the same boy he saw three days ago.

Being in the same circle of friends, it’s inevitable to see Mingyu in occasions like this. It tore the group apart once but after Jihoon and Seungcheol got together, they’re back as one big pile of puppies. Nobody seemed to feel nor sense Wonwoo’s tension, so he walked nonchalantly towards the big group. They were roaring with screams and laughter, and they’re not a group that can be avoidable. In other words, if you see eleven boys with one of them streaking in one province in north Gyeongsangnam-do that’s probably them. (Not that they streak the town all the time back then. It happened once to Seungkwan, and they did it at midnight.)

Seungcheol, who also studies in the same university as Wonwoo, was already there, his eyes lighting up once he noticed the younger walking to them. “Wonwoo!”

The rest of the boys followed Seungcheol’s eyesight, including Mingyu, and Chan ran towards the elder, enveloping him with a warm hug. “Hyung!” Chan perked up and Wonwoo could see the glimmer in his eyes the way he said it with full adoration. “It’s good to see you after so long.”

Wonwoo laughed as he wrapped his arms on the younger’s shoulders, ruffling his hair with one arm. “You’ve grown quite so tall now, Channie.” Wonwoo smirk laid at Jihoon after he pulled away from the hug. “Even taller than your brother.”

“Excuse me, Jeon Wonwoo.” Jihoon stood up from his seat and glared at the elder, threatening him with the nearest object he grabbed unto, which was, thankfully, a reindeer plushy. “Had it not been for the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you.”

“Aw, You mad?” Wonwoo cooed and ran, before Jihoon could even throw the stuffed animal right at him.

Soonyoung snickered, “God, did you two just referenced old memes?”

“Get ‘cho ugly ass memes outta here, hyung!” Seokmin called out.

Wonwoo laughed, dodging his best friend while Vernon spoke to Soonyoung and Seokmin. (“Hyungs, you, two, are not the only ones who can reference memes, right?” “Shut up, Sol.”)

Wonwoo threw himself at Jeonghan, who caught him with open arms. “Hi, babe.” Wonwoo smiled fondly at Jeonghan. He never got tired of the elder using endearments to their friends, even though at times it could be _really_ embarrassing (and extra!). Wonwoo was babe, Chan was baby, Mingyu was darling, and the list goes on. While strangers looked skeptical at him, the rest who knew Jeonghan would shrug it off. (However, the first time Wonwoo met Jeonghan and the elder call him by his endearment, Wonwoo was a blushing mess.) Wonwoo let his left arm rest on Jeonghan’s waist as he stared at the small table filled with different bottles and where the boys laid their shots at.

Jisoo approached Wonwoo and rested an arm around his shoulder, who was laughing at Seokmin when the latter missed the small glass. “Here,” Jisoo handed a red cup, and Wonwoo could already smell liquor.

“I thought you don’t drink.”

Jisoo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but is it bad to pour a drink for a friend?”

Wonwoo laughed as he took the plastic cup and swiveled his drink a little before drinking half of its components. The taste gradually burned down on his throat, but the flick of fire was enough for Wonwoo to get hyped on whatever’s going to happen in tonight’s events.

The black-haired male watched his friends play and shout, moving towards the back to admire them. Being one of the biggest group in their batch, it would be hard to miss them goofing around. A lot were quite surprised too that a quiet student like Wonwoo would be in this rowdy group.

Wonwoo moved backwards until he felt like he hit something behind him, and when he spun, his eyes landed on osculable lips. Wonwoo trailed his way up to meet the man’s eyes, and he regretted doing so because the first thing he noticed is that it’s Mingyu, raising a brow at him.

Wonwoo flushed and looked down, muttering, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” It’s annoying that even though he’s not touching Mingyu’s chest or leaning against him, he could feel his pulse and vibration as if it was something he’s used to. Well, at least it _had_ been. Wonwoo just nodded sheepishly before he moved backwards once more and eyed Mingyu.

Sometimes he wished he wasn’t dating anyone at the moment. Sometimes he wished Mingyu wasn’t dating someone too. But then he remembered the ruckus they caused and why they fell apart and why they’re like this now, barely even friends but nowhere near strangers.

 

Wonwoo denied the lingering feelings he pushed on the back of his brain. It was still a sensitive topic if it’s Mingyu, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a certain feeling whenever he bumps into him.

Mingyu was only wearing a black turtleneck beneath a thick grey parka and some pair of fitted jeans, yet even a simple look can be so appealing if Mingyu where’s it. Wonwoo suddenly felt conscious on what he’s wearing; a denim jacket on top of a plain t-shirt with some white skinny jeans, matched with some beaten chucks and his hair mostly hidden with his black beanie. He put a little effort in it, but then he noticed the way Mingyu checked him out and he suddenly felt like he accomplished something he shouldn’t.

 

 

It was nice but he felt so revolting.

 

“You look good.” Mingyu mumbled under his breath, but Wonwoo caught it.

“Thank you, you too.” He fought a smile when Mingyu’s cheeks turned red.

Mingyu smiled down at him, and Wonwoo wanted to hug him tightly but he knew his boundaries and where he belongs now in Mingyu’s life so Wonwoo settled with a slow nod while drinking the alcohol on his cup before he turned to his friends who were shouting and clapping when Chan managed to shoot the ball inside the shot glass.

Wonwoo felt Mingyu moved beside him, his feet shifting quietly. He knew it meant he was nervous, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel happy that he wasn’t the only one.

 _Mingyu was beside him_ , almost pressed near him and he could smell the sweet nutmeg and fruity perfume and something distinctly _Mingyu_ ; fresh and lemony. It’s something Wonwoo would associate with home, and it felt like one and if that’s not enough proof, then maybe the memories they shared were. Wonwoo felt safe and at ease like Mingyu was _everything_. No Junhui, no Chinese boyfriend of Mingyu’s, no parties; just them, like how they used to be.

 

Suddenly, Wonwoo felt like he wanted to get out here yet he doesn’t want to do it alone. He wanted to leave this place with Mingyu next to him, just wandering wherever the road will take them to and just be there together. He contemplated. He shouldn’t do this, yet he also wanted to get to know Mingyu after these past few years. He contemplated until something provoke his mouth to speak by itself.

“Do you…” Wonwoo stopped speaking when he heard Mingyu hummed in acknowledgement. _He blamed it on the alcohol._

“Do I what?”

Wonwoo shook his head, turning up to his ex with a small smile. “Nothing.”

“No, Won.” Mingyu held Wonwoo’s arm and the elder pretended he didn’t feel the energy rushing in every vein he has. “What were you saying?”

Wonwoo looked at their arms, though. He eyed it until Mingyu understood, the younger letting go of it immediately before rubbing the back of his neck. One thing Wonwoo noticed is that the younger was still persistent as ever and Wonwoo bit down on his quivering lips for a while before speaking in a hushed tone. “This is really weird, but do you wanna get out of here?”

He thought Mingyu would tell him something along the lines _they’re not together anymore_ but instead, “But you just came…”

A struck of nostalgia hit Wonwoo.

 

 

Wonwoo remembered junior prom, when Soonyoung forced Wonwoo to wait at the entrance of the gym because it appeared that you need to show your stupid invitation, and his invitation is with Mingyu for some reason.

_When Wonwoo spotted the younger making his way to him, Mingyu pulled him from the entrance as and whispered in his ear. “Do you wanna get out of here?”_

_Wonwoo asked with a frown, curtly. “But didn’t you just arrive?”_

_Mingyu shrugged, and grinned wide. “Nothing’s fun here other than the food.” Mingyu slid down his hands from Wonwoo’s waist down to his hands to clasp them. “But being with you, anywhere else than this overcrowded place, is better.”_

_Wonwoo laughed and teased, ignoring the fact that Mingyu just used a pickup line. “Why can’t you just say you forgot the invitations?”_

_“Because if I said that, it’ll be un-Mingyu-like.”_

_Wonwoo hit the younger on the chest, “Definitely Mingyu-like.”_

_The skipped prom and moved to the field instead, all by themselves in the darkness, making out and hoping they won’t get caught by their teachers or any of the staff members._

_(They were caught by the janitor who laughed at them but brushed it off.)_

 

Wonwoo took Mingyu’s grasp on his arm with his fingers, and unthinkingly tangling them. “They can manage this, and I’ve seen enough of Seungcheol and Jihoon’s face. Soon and I always call each other, and the others?” Wonwoo shrugged a little bit. “Well, I can see them before I leave on the 29th.”

Mingyu smiled and adjusted his grasp on Wonwoo’s fingers, gripping them as if it was their life line—

 

 

—which wasn’t, and they both realize it, untangling each other’s fingers almost in a flash and blushing like there was no tomorrow. Again, Habits don’t break easily, _especially_ for these two.

“Okay, then.” Mingyu spoke, turning his back to his friends but still kept his eyes on the smaller. “Let’s leave before we would hear them complain.”

Wonwoo let out a giggle and he followed Mingyu’s back, eyeing him so he wouldn’t lose track of the younger in the sea of students. He gave his empty cup to an unsuspecting underclassman, and ignored her when she yelped. Wonwoo almost got lost, but his hand instinctively grabbed the hem of Mingyu’s jacket. He let himself close the gap between them until he let his fingers entangle themselves loosely, fully aware of what he did. Mingyu didn’t say anything as they moved forward to the exit, and Wonwoo’s thankful he didn’t.

“My car?” Mingyu asked as soon as they’re outside. The chilly air enveloped them. Wonwoo was thankful he tucked his pair of mittens inside his jacket.

Wonwoo nodded as he wore the gloves, “Yes, please.”

“Still polite as always, Jeon.” Mingyu smirked, fiddling with his car keys.

“That’s because I was taught with manners, Kim.” Wonwoo replied, and laughed when Mingyu frowned.

“It seems like you’re saying I wasn’t taught with manners.” Mingyu shoved his hands on his pockets, keeping them warm.

“Your words, not mine.” Wonwoo laughed and jogged forward a little to see Mingyu’s expression.

“Oh, shut up.”

“But it’s sort of true, isn’t it?” Wonwoo teased, completely facing Mingyu and walked backwards. “I bet your partner feels disgusted when you used your sneezed hand to hold their cheeks.”

“Hey,” Mingyu pouted, playfully yet his cheeks were red from embarrassment. “Minghao loves me even if I sneeze at him accidentally.”

“Minghao sounds like a name that can kill a person.” Wonwoo grinned at the sky. “And I’m not surprised if they try to get you out of their room for sneezing and spreading your germs at them.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, “Funny, Wonwoo.” He paused before muttering. “But he did once.”

Wonwoo smirked this time. “When was I ever wrong?”

 

_(That one time you pressured him to stay.)_

When they reached Mingyu’s car, which is somehow a bit far from Soonyoung’s house, they both entered it silently and Wonwoo watched as Mingyu started the ignition. It was funny how they end up here in Mingyu’s car as if nothing happened between them yet it was still nerve-wracking and Wonwoo hoped he’s not the only one feeling this way.

“What do you want to do?” Mingyu finally asked, a hand resting on the wheel and the other on the hand break.

“To be honest,” Wonwoo blushed looking away. “I have no idea.”

“You dragged me into this.” Mingyu said, and Wonwoo knew he wasn’t looking at him too.

“You sound so accusing.”

“Not really.” That’s when Mingyu actually turned and grinned at him, cheekily. “So, what now?”

“I don’t want to lie but I really wanted to get to know you after all these events.” Wonwoo mumbled through the thin and crispy air, staring down at his lap while his cheeks flared up. “It’s just… it’s been so long.” _But exes don’t do this,_ He wanted to add.

Mingyu breathed an agreement and they both listened to the engine buzzing, quietly. Wonwoo chewed on his lips, a habit he hasn’t broke upon whenever he is nervous. He eyes stayed on the glove compartment but it felt like they’re looking through it, trying to see if everything was still the same. If ‘Minghao’ also kept a hand sanitizer so whenever Mingyu sneezes, they can always prevent the bacteria from growing. If Mingyu still kept the cassette tapes and the Walkman he stole from his father just so they can indulge themselves to old 50s soundtracks. If the excess charger cord for Mingyu’s phone was still in there. He kept his eyes steady on the board, until he heard Mingyu spoke.

 

“Want to relive everything again?”

 

Wonwoo eyed him, skeptical and unsure. Reliving memories with your ex is like reviving a dead body. It could end bad or good, but either way it can cause a lot of trouble. Yet for some reason, he broke into a small smile and said,

 

“I’d loved that.”

 

He knew he’ll regret this.

 

5:40 PM

They both decided to go to their previous school where everything started. As soon as they arrived, Wonwoo watched as Mingyu closed the ignition and left the car. The elder followed in suit, quietly observing Mingyu’s back as they arrive to the familiar gate. Wonwoo knew school is off limits until classes resumed so he suddenly called Mingyu out.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Mingyu turned around and smiled at him, gingerly. “How come?”

“We’ll get into deep trouble if they find out that two broke college students trespassed a restricted zone.”

Mingyu laughed, before resting to a smirk. “You made it sound like we’re entering a war or the army or something.”

“ _Because_ we might end up in jail, Mingyu.” Wonwoo groaned, and rubbed a temple. “Oh god, why did I agree with you?”

“Because you dragged me into this and we both decided to just relive and reminisce every memory we had back when we were together.”

 

When they were together – a beautiful remnant, yet unpleasantly bittersweet.

 

 _When they were together,_ everything seemed inferior like they dominated the whole world even though it’s just the two of them. _When they were together,_ home is where the other is, longing for their taste and the warm and fuzzy feeling. _When they were together,_ they were unstoppable. _When they were together,_ the other’s presence is all they needed to get motivated. _When they were together,_ it seemed like time slowed down at the same moment, it moved faster; like every moment mattered and like it was their own movie playing and on record.

 

But that was _when they were together_ , not now. Not ever. But were.

 

Wonwoo seared the thought in his mind and didn’t speak, letting Mingyu walk his way to the gates. Fortunately, Mingyu saw a guard on duty, who was somehow friends with Mingyu, and let the two pass. As they enter the premises, Wonwoo felt like he should go back now. Back to where Jihoon and the rest are. Back to his safety place, back to where his mom’s kitchen. Back to his bedroom. Back to Junhui, or rather, back to anywhere that’s not Mingyu.

Wonwoo breathed the night air. _13 hours._ That’s all he’ll give. 13 hours to spend his time with Mingyu. 13; because it’s _them,_ odd but unlucky.  13; because it’s their number. 13; because no matter what will happen, after this, it’ll end Wonwoo in his miserable pit again, the pit he had covered with anything for four years so he wouldn’t break like what happened on his first year of college. 13; because Wonwoo felt bitter, unfortunate and depressed.

 

 

13; because that’s the day when everything started and when everything ended.

 

Wonwoo followed Mingyu to wherever they’re going. It’s 5:36 already, yet they used the remaining energy of the sun as their source of light. Wonwoo brought his phone with him, knowing they might need it sooner or later.

They walked farther and Wonwoo was getting antsy. Where will Mingyu take him? They continued walking in the stone bricks until he heard some soft thudding sound as he plopped his feet on the white area. The field was covered with snow from yesterday’s events and everything looked so calm. It was freezing and Wonwoo didn’t have a scarf on so he scooted next to his ex-boyfriend, relaxing when he felt the warmth of the younger.

Mingyu dragged him to a bench, not uttering a single word and Wonwoo sat down on the fluffy snow-covered bleacher while he looked up at Mingyu.

“I remember a lot of things here.” Wonwoo told Mingyu, his elbows prompted on the bleacher behind him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” He nodded. “This was the place where I first saw you.”

“You were playing soccer there.” Wonwoo pointed to a spot far from them, right in the middle of the field. Then, he moved his fingers to another bleacher. “Then I sat there while you play.”

Mingyu’s brows furrowed and Wonwoo almost broke a little until Mingyu’s eyes lightened up and he smiled. "So that’s why I felt so distracted!” He laughed and sat next to Wonwoo, his eyes on the field. “Because someone was ogling at me.”

“I wasn’t really there to ogle at you, you know.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes while he quoted _ogle_ because first of all, he doesn’t ogle and the other thing was he didn’t really know Mingyu at all. “Soonyoung dragged me here to stare at Seokmin as he practices, back when they were still crushing on each other, and that’s when I saw you.”

“Did it feel like one of those slow-mo effects on movies when a girl saw the guy she’ll fall in love with for the first time?” Mingyu teased but Wonwoo shrugged.

“It felt exactly like that but it felt like time was rushing _too_ fast.” Wonwoo confessed before laughing. “And then while I was in the middle of some sort of weird magic, you tripped.”

“Oh, come on.” Mingyu blushed, and looked away. “I tripped because of you.”

Wonwoo chuckled at the reddened face. “Mingyu, you can’t just suddenly feel distracted because I was staring at you when there were tons of girls who were doing the same thing.”

“No, it’s not that.” Mingyu removed his eyesight on the field to Wonwoo.

“Then what is it?”

Mingyu huffed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his parka. “You know, you’re not the only one who saw me in this field for the first time.”

Wonwoo’s face started to heat up, and trying to think it’s because of the weather and not because of how hushed Mingyu sounds. “Do you mean that you also noticed me here?” Wonwoo muffled, the small puffs on the air barely visible.

“This field is not too big, Won.” Mingyu smiled and stared at the soccer net, the snow reflecting the orange and purple skies. “Besides, Seokmin showed me who’s Soonyoung was in the small crowd until I saw you.”

“I…” Wonwoo swore his hands were warm not because of the mittens. “I didn’t… I can’t remember.”

Mingyu chuckled. “That’s because you tore your gaze away and pretend to read a book, thinking that I didn’t notice you staring.”

“Oh,” That’s all he said and Wonwoo suddenly remembered it.

 

He was a freshman when he first saw Mingyu, his breath became stiff and unsteady while he curled his hands on top of his open book. He could hear Soonyoung speak right next to him about Seokmin or something but he didn’t pay attention to that, because _holy shit_ there’s a cute boy, laughing freely while he scored and Wonwoo shouldn’t be feeling this way just because of someone _laughing_. Wonwoo could still hear his heart beat rising and beating too fast for him, and then he remembered the first thing that he said was,

_“Oh, fuck me.”_

_Soonyoung stared at his best friend, and raised a brow at him._

_“Uh, Won. I know that I’m handsome, but you’re a little too late, and I don’t want to destroy our friendship just because of me doing you.” Soonyoung spoke, unaware of what’s causing Wonwoo in his own dilemma. “I’m sure you know that I love you but we’re bros, and Seokmin exists.”_

_Wonwoo suddenly fell out of trance and blushed, grumbling as he looked away from the soccer player, reluctantly. “Oh god, Soonyoung. I won’t fall in love with the likes of you.”_

_Soonyoung frowned and pouted, placing a hand on his chest, lazily. “That hurts, Won.”_

_Wonwoo rolled his eyes and turned back to the grinning man again, who high-fived Jeon Jungkook while he ran. “Is that guy a junior?” Wonwoo discreetly pointed at the brunette. “I haven’t seen him here.”_

_Soonyoung stared at where Wonwoo directed. “Mingyu? Oh god, no.” Soonyoung huffed. “He’s, like, what? A star player? And he’s a student in our batch.”_

_“I didn’t know that.”_

_“Because you need to get out of the library more often and spend afterschool here in the field with me.”_

_Wonwoo rolled his eyes again, and went back at staring at this Mingyu boy. Through his glasses, he swore the boy’s smile in one of the most beautiful things he saw, and his thighs. Oh, god bless Wonwoo’s soul. He bit down a grin and felt really funny. Wonwoo was new to this and he didn’t know what this feeling was._

_Wonwoo kept his eyes on him until the boy turned to his direction. Quite suddenly, he gazed his head down at his book, blushing and Wonwoo felt so embarrassed when he saw Soonyoung waving at Seokmin in the corner of his eyes._

_“Wonwoo, why won’t you wave at Seokmin too?”_

_“Oh, hell no.” Wonwoo glared at the other, before looking down at his book yet he still managed to see Mingyu right beside Soonyoung’s crush. “I’m having an existential crisis here. Can’t you see?”_

_Soonyoung smirked at him. “Do you want me to set you up with Kim Mingyu?”_

_“No, just die please.”_

 

Wonwoo blushed as he recalled the whole thing, moving far from Mingyu while he retracted his arms and placed his hands on his lap.

“Was I too obvious?” He asked.

Mingyu smiled. “Not too much, actually.”

“I can’t believe you noticed that while I’m trying to be subtle.”

“Subtle my ass.” Mingyu snorted. “Your eyes were practically glued on me unless I looked at your way.”

Wonwoo glared at the younger, brushing off a stray snowflake of his own cheek. “I didn’t notice that _you_ noticed.”

Mingyu smiled again, a bit cheekier this time. “But honestly, it wasn’t really your gaze that made me trip.”

“Then what is it?” Wonwoo asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“You’re presence itself.”

They stayed quiet for a while and Wonwoo was sure Mingyu could hear his heart beating, erratically. The feeling came back again and Wonwoo had to remind himself of the consequences that can happen if he does something reckless. _Yeah,_ he’s not going to let his emotions beat the best of him. He just stayed quiet, letting the insects buzz. The sun had settled early and their school still haven’t installed lampposts in the field, so Mingyu’s face was barely noticeable under the dark.

Wonwoo blinked twice before looking away, taking his phone out and turned the flashlight mode on. It’s already 5:43.

“We…” Wonwoo stood up, removing the remaining snow fall on his thighs. “We should get going if we want to relive more memories.”

He was about to turn when Mingyu grabbed him. Wonwoo stared at the younger, who was still sitting. Mingyu suddenly let loose of the grip, and Wonwoo took the initiative to move backwards.

“Never mind.” Mingyu shook his head, and under the growing stars, Wonwoo could see a small smile. “Let’s go?”

 

Wonwoo let the younger move ahead of him and counted up to three before following. He stared at the back of this boy, wondering the things Mingyu wanted to tell him at that very moment. He let out a long sigh, and that’s the only time he noticed he had been holding his breath since they started walking. Wonwoo let his thoughts wander to what Mingyu would’ve said,

 

 

Because he had so much to tell Mingyu but he doesn’t know how to tell him just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be giving out the timeline at the end bc that’s how I do it.


	4. i have a cat underneath my bed

\- Mingyu, where the hell are we going?

\- Be quiet, it’s a surprise.

\- Oh my god, don’t kill me yet. I have a cat underneath my bed.

\- I won’t ki— Wait, what?


	5. s t o p 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having history in history class

STOP#2  
/Mr. Kang’s classroom/

5:58 PM

Wonwoo and Mingyu were still not anywhere near from the gates of their former school. Mingyu lead him somewhere near the back of the gym, and the younger tried to open the door that will lead them to a hallway full of classrooms, yet it didn’t budge. Mingyu tried once more, even more powerful than it was but it would still be stubborn. The younger gave up and Wonwoo almost gave him a pat on the shoulder, but he was wondering why Mingyu wanted to go inside the school. Instead, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo a bit further from the door and stopped right in front of a window that vaguely showed the insides of a classroom.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo started as he kept his brows furrowed. “Is something wrong?”

Mingyu shook his head and grinned at Wonwoo. “Do you remember this class?” He pointed to the window and with a few blinks, Wonwoo felt the familiar feeling again.

 

_Mr. Kang’s History Class._

From the window, the seats were still in the same order but there’s only a few changes in the room like the world map on the opposite wall was no longer plastered there, instead a school program’s poster took its place, and the globe beach ball Mr. Kang owns was no longer at its former position, now tucked on a far shelf away from the class, deflated.

Wonwoo trailed his eyes near the window sills where he would usually sit next to. He liked the window to keep him awake from boring lectures as he let the sun envelope him with its heat and light. After first year passed by, he was lucky to have Mingyu in his History lectures and Music classes since the younger didn’t have any class with him back when they were still a year below. Mingyu skipped a year back then, and that’s the reason why he’s in Wonwoo’s batch along with Seokmin. And it seemed like the gods empathized him at some point, and placed Mingyu right in front of him. Sometimes it’s annoying especially if the younger’s head is blocking his way, but because of that he could ask the younger to move his head away but that was only after they began speaking.

 

_Wonwoo’s head moved to the side from time to time as he copied his notes. His handwriting became a bit messy from constantly moving, so he gave up and stared at the younger’s back. He was lucky Mingyu was his classmate in History and he even felt like a lotto jackpot winner when the younger was place right in front of him, but Jesus Christ! His height is blocking his eyesight._

_Wonwoo sighed, he’ll have to ask Jihoon for his notes then. The younger 96 liner sat in front of the class, where he get the better view but had to keep his eyes open. (After a session full of continuous remarks and objections, Mr. Kang decided to shut the boy up by placing him in front. Kind of a bad idea because Jihoon would still oppose to a few things Mr. Kang was saying, louder and clearer for the teacher.)_

_“Okay!” Mr. Kang’s voice startled Wonwoo. “I’m all going to ask you to make a report about the Renaissance, and its relation with the Catholic Church and Roman Orthodox. I will be assigning you your partner and please discuss it while there is still more time.”_

_Mr. Kang recited the list he created, and Wonwoo could feel his heart thrumming while he anticipated to hear his name. He wanted to get this over, even if his partner wouldn’t cooperate with him. So it caught him off-guard when Mr. Kang assigned him to someone he knew that could keep him away from his concentration._

_“Jeon Wonwoo,” Mr. Kang eyed the boy. “Your partner will be Kim Mingyu.”_

“God, did you know that was annoying.” Wonwoo spoke after a short while. “Your head was always blocking the way yet I never said anything because I liked you.”

Mingyu laughed and rested near a wall. “I could still remember your face when you were assigned to me.”

Wonwoo flushed and kept the light of his phone to the concrete floor. Soon, the corner of his lips quirk up and he found himself letting out a breathy laugh, “You seemed so happy about it, though. The moment you found out that I’m your partner, you abruptly turned your seat to face me.”

“I was happy because it was my chance to finally speak with you for the first time.”

“Uhuh,” Wonwoo nodded, and flushed when he remembered something yet the smile was still on his face. “But you didn’t. Then you suddenly spoke just to get my number and not the topic itself.”

Mingyu shrugged, “But, hey, you gave in and let me stare at you for 30 minutes.”

“Creepy.” Wonwoo spoke.

“Yeah, but who can blame me?” Mingyu looked up at the stars and breathed, “I was crazy for you.”

Wonwoo smiled a little at the younger boy, his eyelashes fluttering with his nose crunched up.

 

_Wonwoo kept his eyes down at his notebook so he couldn’t face Mingyu. The boy flipped his chair over, the object made a loud clanking sound that almost distracted the class, and faced him, with a grin that can blind you and eyes that glimmer even through the cloudy skies above them._

_When Wonwoo caught his eyes, he let out a small awkward smile before he looked down again. He continued to fumble with his eraser and he would sometimes glance at Mingyu’s lips, unable to look up and meet his eyes again when he’s a mess and tired and blushing really hard. He could hear his chest pounding again, and his sweat felt cold and hot at the same time. Not only that, but maybe Wonwoo ate something bad. He’s stomach was flipping and he could vaguely see the sparks flying around him. He needed to go and check the grades of his eyesight again. They continued saying nothing, almost letting the tensed and awkward aura die down to a comfortable silence._

_“Uh,” Mingyu cleared his throat, and that’s the only time Wonwoo looked up at him and Mingyu relaxed on his table, resting his cheek on his palm. “I could send you the details if you could give me your phone number.”_

_Wonwoo gulped because did Mingyu, the boy he had been liking since freshman year just asked his number? (Sure, maybe Wonwoo was just overreacting, but his crush had just asked him for his number. Who wouldn’t hyperventilate?) Wonwoo didn’t trust his words so he nodded, almost shallow and brief but Mingyu was able to see it._

_Wonwoo ripped a small paper from the back of his notebook and wrote his number, his hands trembling. Once he was done, he gave it to Mingyu and he swore that he felt something electrifying him the moment his fingertips brushed Mingyu’s. The elder looked down without a word, his cheeks still tainted with pink. Wonwoo thought Mingyu will pull away from his seat but instead, he rested his cheek on one of his stretched arm and looked up at Wonwoo who tried to look at his side but was unable to._

_“Uh,” Wonwoo started and he started to fumble with his fingers. “Aren’t you going to go back to your… desk?”_

_Mingyu smiled at him and retracted, but only to go back to resting his cheek on his palm. “But I like staring at beautiful things and beautiful things are meant to be looked at.”_

_Wonwoo swore the grin on Mingyu’s face grew wider as soon as he felt his cheeks warm up. What had he done to be blessed like this? “Will you, uh,” Wonwoo bit his bottom lip, unsure of what he’s going to say. “Will you just stay there and stare at me up until break comes?”_

_Mingyu’s eyes widened but it went back to its original shape with the grin still plastered in his face. “Will you allow me to?” Mingyu asked, his face almost near Wonwoo._

_Wonwoo almost choke out loud, so he looked down, nodding vigorously, and then he shook his head before settling it with a shrug. Mingyu’s laugh rang his ears and he swore his heart could run a mile when Mingyu grinned at him._

_“You’re cute.”_

_Wonwoo smiled._

_They were just smiling at each other, unable to hide their feelings as they continue staring at each other’s eyes and lips, memorizing every detail of the other’s faces whether it’s the sharpness of their jawline, or the growing acne, or the dark bags under their eyes. They only stared at each other until the bell rang._

_That’s the first time Wonwoo knew it’s not just a crush anymore._

_He was falling in love._

Silence enveloped them and it wasn’t the awkward and uncomfortable one. In fact, Wonwoo found himself relaxing and letting the breeze just go pass by them.

Wonwoo suddenly thought. “Did we get the project right? Because all I remember is that most of the time, while we text, we were just getting to know and teasing each other.”

“Uh,” Mingyu laughed nervously and scratched his neck. “I think we failed that.”

“Hm,” Wonwoo pondered before he shook his head and grinned. “I think we didn’t pass the project at all and made up excuses, but we both ended up in detention.”

“Yeah, and since we can’t speak to each other, we just stared.”

“You stared.” Wonwoo opposed. “I was just looking at you because you were distracting me.”

“In what, particularly?” Mingyu asked, eyes meeting Wonwoo’s.

“In solving out what I was feeling at that moment.” Wonwoo confessed, his voice low yet soft. “You were, like, my first love and I didn’t know what I was feeling that time. You just—” Wonwoo stopped and almost let out a groan. He hid his mouth with his denim sleeve. “—You gave me this weird tingling feeling, you know, and I was new to this whole thing, and I was so confused so I thought about it. I thought about it because you were my first.”

 

Mingyu smiled, softly. “Well, we were each other’s first.”

“Most of our first were together.”

“Yeah,”

Wonwoo breathed, “Yeah.”

 

They became quite again, until Mingyu spoke. “Why were you confused?”

“Because I thought that I was straight until the year I met you—” Wonwoo halted once more, and his voice became hesitant. “I grew up thinking that I was straight until I realize I never really had any girl crushes, and that thought can ruin me anytime, given that it’s not part of society’s standards.”

“But it didn’t ruin you.” Mingyu said.

 

Wonwoo smiled, sadly at Mingyu.

 

Once again, they were quiet, now tensed. Wonwoo hated being the killjoy, but he knew at some point Mingyu will ask and he knew it can ruin the comfortable moment. And he let it happen because Mingyu deserves to know his thoughts that time. He let it happen because he loved Mingyu. He loved him and the younger deserved to know why he was scared of letting him in.

 

But instead of telling him his doubts and fears, Wonwoo etched out a small smile on his face. Mingyu eyed him; probably suspicion or curiousness, so the elder just shrugged, before walking away from his first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit short but whatever


	6. i'm sorry

\- I’m sorry.

  
\- Oh no, it’s okay. You tripped on the snow. It’s no big deal.

  
\- Not that; I’m sorry I used to be afraid of falling in love with you.  
  
 


	7. s t o p 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he read his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!! HERE IS FOR YOUUUu

STOP#3  
/local library/

6:13 PM

Mingyu decided to go back to the car, so Wonwoo complied; both silent because of the tension built up a while ago. Wonwoo didn’t want it to happen but Mingyu asked and Wonwoo has to answer, a simple exchange as the sender and receiver, respectively.

Wonwoo hated how he could hear the sound of gravel beneath the soles of his shoes instead, and not the voice of the younger that was filled with fuzz and warmth despite the deepness and coolness of it. Wonwoo hated how he seemed so small now—(well, he was smaller than Mingyu since they started their relationship, but he was speaking figuratively.) He hated being the cause of sadness or the stiffness of their surroundings, and he hated being at his lowest point.

 

 

Mostly, he hated that it had to be _Mingyu_ who gave him happiness from when they were still friends to being lovers, up until the time they decided to cut everything.

 

Wonwoo followed Mingyu’s steps, who bowed to the guard on duty. When the elder passed the guard by, he imitated the same action and smiled in the midst of darkness, the lamppost on the street and the blue light in the guardhouse their only source of brightness. Wonwoo had turned his phone off when they were nearing the gates, gradually enjoying the peace of the dark, even though Wonwoo hated it. Yet at that moment of his life, he was happy they weren’t under the sun anymore. Instead, the blue-purple skies filled this side of the earth with the clouds quietly passing them by, the moon ever so bright from its wake as the sun take its deep slumber.

When they finally reached Mingyu’s car, Wonwoo thought they’ll go back to Soonyoung’s party, knowing that the boy beside him needed liquor in order to forget the pain that was easing up. So, with a lot of pondering, he decided to end the 13-hour escapade that was supposed to be the ending event for this year.

Mingyu drove back to where Wonwoo could see the familiar stores they passed by. Wonwoo felt disheartened to give this little game a break, but Mingyu needed to loosen up and he considered that. So it was a surprise to him when the younger kept going forward when they were supposed to turn a right in the intersection they passed by.

Wonwoo frowned, turning back to the intersection before facing the taller male.  “Mingyu, Soonyoung’s house is that way.”

“Oh?” Mingyu raised a brow. “It’s still early to go back.”

Wonwoo frowned. “But I thought you don’t…” His voiced turned smaller until he didn’t want to speak anymore.

Mingyu didn’t pry, but he did answer with a smile. He shrugged, “I just thought that maybe we should spend a few more hours together even if it was passed midnight.”

“It seemed like we’re in a scavenger hunt.” Wonwoo said.

“Well, it seemed like we _are_ scavenging our memories.”

Wonwoo didn’t reply to that, but he did smile at the empty street in front of them. Families are hopefully still on a break since the town wasn’t full of cars or people. Wonwoo was thankful at that.

“How many hours will we be even doing this?” Mingyu asked, keeping his eyes on the road but glanced at Wonwoo, nonetheless.

“I was thinking that we should do it for 13 hours.” Wonwoo stared down at his own lap. “Well, because…”

Wonwoo shuffled and whispered, “… You know.”

When Wonwoo looked to face Mingyu, he could see very well that the younger knew what he meant. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his glinted with realization and sadness, his mouth turning to a small pout. Wonwoo knew this because he _studied_ Mingyu. He knew they’ll be both be affected by this but suddenly, Mingyu smiled a little, catching him off-guard.

“So, we’ll stay up until midnight?” He asked.

“Yeah, and I’ll just get us some coffees when we finally decided to get some.” Then a question popped in Wonwoo’s brain. “So where are we going?”

Mingyu smiled, turning a slow right to a street filled with the familiarity of certain sweetness. Wonwoo was aware of this street. It was the block he would go to whenever he wanted to go somewhere in peace and just read quietly, escaping the homework he was told to do. It was his happy place that even if he doesn’t enter the local library, there will always be coffee shops and bubble tea stores next to it. The younger finally stopped the car in an available parking and since it’s still a bit early, even for the Christmas season schedule, they decided to enter the library.

Wonwoo coaxed himself to the smell of old books and dainty flowers that were always put up next to the entrance to give some fresh aroma to the ones entering or exiting. It seemed like no one is here except for a bored part-timer, who looked up at her phone to see who entered before going back to what she was doing. Mingyu took Wonwoo’s wrist and lead him back somewhere important to the both of them, and even though Wonwoo was going deaf with the sound of his thrumming heart, he could hear his breath turning rigid at every step.

 

This was one of the most important places to the both of them.

 

They stood near the end of the hall, the shelves aligned properly with books that were either too old or updated. Wonwoo scanned, letting his pointer finger run the spine of the hard bounds and the paperbacks. Mingyu did the same to the other side of the shelf and Wonwoo would feel the discreet glances and the chuckles whenever he saw something intriguing. Wonwoo placed the book he held back, his library card here expired long ago. The elder finally moved on to the other side of the shelf where Mingyu stood with a book opened in one hand while he flipped the page with another.

Wonwoo thought how unfair it was to everybody that Mingyu could just stand there, all lanky and tall, but still managed to looked good even though he’s doing _nothing._ Wonwoo walked his way, quietly and stood near Mingyu, trying to find anything interesting other than the boy. When Wonwoo saw a book he read three years ago repeatedly, he smiled and picked it up, running his finger on the cover of the page.

“What’s that?” Mingyu asked until he saw the first page as soon as Wonwoo flipped the cover. He let out a breath that was somehow in between nervousness and delight.

“I Hate and I Love.”

 

Wonwoo smiled, “This was seriously one of the best books that I’d read.”

“Because it has erotic poems and deep like your shit?” Mingyu asked, chuckling as Wonwoo recall the times where they both turn red whenever they encountered phallic words.

“Yes,” Wonwoo laughed, returning the book to its own place. They stood there in silence for the umpteenth time until Wonwoo noticed this aisle. His cheeks turned red and he stuffed his gloved-hands in his pockets, looking down and starting to get shy.

Mingyu must’ve sensed it, and he shuffled his feet, rocking back and forth while he asked, “Do you remember this aisle?”

Wonwoo could only give a subtle nod, unable to trust his voice. However, he whispered a small breathy “Yeah.” And curled his fingers in both of his pockets.

 

_It was in the second week of October, while Wonwoo’s family are planning for Christmas that it happened. Wonwoo thought about escaping Christmas planning so he decided to visit Mingyu in his part time job in the library. Actually, it was a double win for Wonwoo. 1.) He gets to read and 2.) He gets to see the love of his life. They weren’t dating when it happened, but they not oblivious about the other’s feelings. No one confessed, though, afraid that it’s just a misunderstanding._

_Wonwoo found Mingyu on one of the aisles at the end of the library. The younger was arranging the books in random order, because he’s a lazy ass boy who knew that no one will appreciate if he did arrange it properly. (Well, Wonwoo does and sometimes when he’s not busy, he would help Mingyu and arrange the books in order, by their book number to their proper section.)_

_Wonwoo watched the younger pick up the books and place them in the shelves, before moving the metal cart with books stacked on it. When the taller caught a glimpse of Wonwoo, he immediately brightened up and gushed the elder to help him._

_“I came here to read, Mingyu.” He told him but placed a random book on the shelf, because this time, Wonwoo had no motivation to fix this whole mess. “I didn’t come here to help you.”_

_“But you came here to see me too, am I right or am I right?” Mingyu teased and Wonwoo hit him on the arm, a blush creeping out of his cheeks._

_Wonwoo ignored him after that, picking up a stray book on the shelf, and turned to one of its pages, skimming the entire thing to see if something’s interesting. It was a poetry book, filled with feelings and obviously, adoration and love for the person the author dedicated it to. Once in a while, Wonwoo will turn red yet let out a breathy laugh as he read the book. Mingyu kept on placing the books on the shelf with Wonwoo moving along if the taller starts pushing the cart._

_It was until then, they were in the end of the aisle, when Wonwoo noticed the cart isn’t moving anymore. Wonwoo looked up at the book he’s skimming back to Mingyu, who stared at him with a fond smile._

_The younger looked at him like he’s the sun of the world, like he was the reason why he existed. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled while he just grinned at the smaller. The way time stilled while he moved away from the cart then stood in front of Wonwoo. The way Wonwoo felt heat on his cheek when Mingyu placed his hand there, rubbing circles with his thumb and memorizing Wonwoo’s features. The way Wonwoo instinctively leaned to the touch, sighing contently while he stared at Mingyu with the same fond look. In those kind of ways, Wonwoo gave his first kiss to Mingyu._

_They both found themselves leaning in, forgetting about the things that surround them. Their lips brushed for a few seconds; hesitant—before finally filling in the gap, unable to hide how much they wanted this. Mingyu pulled back for a little, only to come back to Wonwoo’s plush red lips when the elder pulled him by his neck. The brunette found his hands moving from Wonwoo’s cheeks to his hips, dragging him closer and letting the moment last. Their lips lingered even when they pulled away; the spark, the lemony and strawberry-like flavor, and the taste of home._

_It tasted like home, and as their eyes look at each other after that, a smile resting both on their face, they knew that it was supposed to taste like that. It felt like their lips were meant to be there, and they both didn’t want the moment any other way._

_And Wonwoo, being a raging romanticist, loved the feeling he got when he tasted the minty lemon lip balm Mingyu owns whenever he pecks him on his lips._

_They were smiling at each other all the time, their cheeks red and eyes sparkling as they look at each other with content. To describe the kiss, it was ecstatic; shy yet meaningful. The moment felt so surreal that that night, Wonwoo had to touch his lips. The next day, in between classes and breaks, it was obvious to the group that the two didn’t sleep well that night, both thinking of the same moment. Wonwoo loved it, and he’s happy Mingyu was his first._

Wonwoo found himself looking up at Mingyu with the same fond smile. They stared at each other, smiles plastered in both their faces as if it they were back in the time when it happened. They both forgot the tension that they built up back in their school, letting this serene aura surround them. The light up them seemed so vivid now, and there goes Wonwoo’s heartbeat. It’s the same kind of beat whenever Junhui peppers him kisses. It was the same kind of beat whenever Junhui would hold his hand in public. It was the same kind of beat whenever Junhui stares at him with flashing teeth.

 

The only difference is that it’s not Junhui; it’s Mingyu—his ex-boyfriend, the person he tagged along in this fiasco, the boy who made him whole and broke him into half. It was a scary feeling and Wonwoo was afraid.

The elder was the first to look away, remembering that there is someone he gave his heart to, and then he remembered ‘Minghao’, Mingyu’s boyfriend. Oh how it didn’t feel so right anymore.

Wonwoo cleared his throat, unable to meet Mingyu’s eyes and his smile faltered. The light aura dropped a little but sudden, like how it appeared. Of course, they’ll visit this library. This is the start of everything, and this is where they both came to a mutual understanding. This was the place where they both first experienced what if felt like to fall and the person they love caught them. It was the place where they both didn’t want things to end, yet it did.

 

And it lead them to where they are currently.

 

Mingyu must’ve sense what Wonwoo was feeling, so with one last look at the aisle, he faced the elder with a small smile; a smile different from the look he gave Wonwoo a while ago.

“Let’s go?” He asked, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his parka.

Wonwoo gulped, looking back at the book that caught his attention when he was 18, the stray book that was filled with love and admiration, and the ups and downs of a relationship. _Aphorisms of Love and Hate._

“Yeah,” He smiled up at him, the fond smile back at his face and Mingyu found himself breaking into a bigger grin. “We still have 10 hours left to spare.”


	8. better than honey

\- You know, hyung. I used to think that my first kiss will taste like honey.

\- It’s such a shame that I tasted like strawberries.

\- Not really. It was definitely better than honey.


	9. s t o p 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon and wonwoo argues

STOP # 4  
/Soonyoung’s house/

6:14 PM

 

Wonwoo walked away from the exit of the library back to the car with Mingyu behind him. He hummed a little song he heard during the party, and he started singing quietly the lyrics he knew, mumbling the parts he had no idea. Wonwoo found himself listening to the chimes that rang as the wind blew from a coffee shop across the library. Wonwoo stopped in front of Mingyu’s car, trying to open the thing but it won’t bulge. Suddenly, he heard a chuckle from behind him, and the car let out a sound that indicated the doors are open.

Wonwoo didn’t hesitate on entering the sedan, waiting for Mingyu to enter the vehicle while he buckled up. Mingyu entered, looking a little lost and Wonwoo was wondering why he’s not starting the car yet.

“Gyu?” Wonwoo tilted his head to see Mingyu’s expression, clearly. “Something’s wrong?”

 

Something _is_ wrong.

 

Wonwoo called his ex the nickname he gave him, and the way Mingyu suddenly turned to him with wide eyes as if he noticed it too. Wonwoo hoped the ground will open up soon and eat him whole.

 

“Let’s go back to Soonyoung’s house.” Mingyu muttered and Wonwoo frowned. Is this finally the end of this adventure? The distraught emotion was probably obvious on Wonwoo’s face, and Mingyu laughed, breathily and surprisingly, calm. “No, we’re not going back to the party.”

Wonwoo’s brows furrowed, confused. “Then, why are we going back there?”

“Remember, summer before third year? The day before my birthday?” Mingyu told him, peering at Wonwoo before averting his attention to the road and drove his way to Soonyoung’s.

The elder blinked. _What’s with April 5?_ Something flashed quickly in Wonwoo’s memory, but he couldn’t decipher it. He knew what it was but he can’t describe it; it was on the tip of his tongue.

Wonwoo kept his gaze on the street, however he didn’t pay any attention to the Christmas-decorated households. He didn’t pay attention to the trees that lit up with the fairy lights that the community always placed up there. He didn’t realize, immediately that they passed the park where they used to stroll around. He didn’t notice things until he felt the car had stopped already.

Wonwoo looked around, and met Mingyu’s gaze halfway when he turned to his left.  They eyed each other until Wonwoo realized they’re back.

 

It’s 6:32PM now.

 

They stepped out of the car— (Wonwoo hesitated, at first.)—and stood by the driveway, the music inside the house is loud yet a little bit muffled through the walls of the house. It’s not even near 10; the curfew, but Wonwoo hoped there’s not trouble. It was a good thing Soonyoung’s a good kid, preventing drugs to enter the household, let alone hold one pack of marijuana. His parents are not as strict as Wonwoo’s but they wanted Soonyoung to know the consequences of the things he done. The boy learned somehow, and Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, he remembered what they came back for—Scratch that: Mingyu knew the reason why they’re back here, not through the streets. The smaller turned to the brunette, narrowing his eyes at him without any accusation.

“Why’re we back?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu smiled, and Wonwoo noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. It was as if something was important for the younger here. “You don’t remember?” He mumbled, barely audible but Wonwoo caught it.

“I feel like I know something.” Wonwoo ignored the question but spoke honestly. “I just can’t recall what it was.”

Wonwoo followed Mingyu’s gaze towards the corner of Soonyoung’s porch. A few girls were talking to each other, and he removed them from his memory, tracing everything back and then, everything fell into its places.

 

 

_It was Mingyu’s advance birthday, and Soonyoung’s parents were willingly to use their house so their friends can celebrate._

_It was just the 11 of them, Chan was going to graduate the school year after summer, and Vernon and Seungkwan were glad to finally join most of their friends in high school. Seungcheol went home from Seoul, saying he couldn’t miss a birthday of his ‘son’ despite his midterms coming next week. (Wonwoo swore he saw Jihoon’s eyes glimmered when the elder shoved the door open, grinning widely with a bag resting on his arm. Wonwoo teased him for it.) Jeonghan obviously came. The man went to a community college, sadly, but he said it was worth it. (Jisoo cried.) Jisoo, virtually, was present too, because unlike Seungcheol, Jisoo cared about his grades. (Jeonghan ignored him throughout the whole video call and Wonwoo swore Jisoo looked like he was about to cry.)_

_Throughout the time, Wonwoo felt how happy his boyfriend was. The look Mingyu had on his face was pure ecstasy, and he kept on talking nonstop throughout the whole time. He may or may not ignored Jisoo too, but Jisoo crying and apologizing was one of his guilty weaknesses. It was the only time where the 10 of them could hang out, the three elders on different locations. —Well, except Jeonghan, he’s basically two blocks away from Soonyoung’s house. Wonwoo was glad for Mingyu, even though he greedily held his hand wherever they go. (Jihoon teased him for it.)_

_They joked around and play games with no sense, and Soonyoung almost kicked Seungcheol out when he brought alcohol, saying he’ll die if there are traces, even the smell of alcohol, left so Seungcheol passed one to Jeonghan and they both went out to the garden. Jihoon followed, because he wanted to keep an eye on the two before they get drunk. Wonwoo almost let out a groan on how he can do nothing, subtly. (Soonyoung told him he’ll only drink when he’s 20. He accomplished.) They caught up things they have done throughout summer vacation, revealed deepest dirtiest secrets, and constantly teased and annoy the hell out of the birthday boy but everything felt right._

_It always felt right._

_It was 8:30 already; the three youngest of the group had to go because of their curfew. Somehow, Wonwoo and Mingyu found themselves alone at Soonyoung’s porch, cuddling at the corner on a rocking chair with Wonwoo on Mingyu’s lap. They were both whispering sweet nothings through the quiet night, moving back and forth while the giggle over nothing. They held each other and spoke so quiet, before listening to the sudden erupt of Seokmin’s laughter, the sound of clapping and cat-calling and an old SHINee song playing in the back ground. Soonyoung’s probably strip teasing the boys again. (It happens, and Wonwoo didn’t expect that from a ‘good boy’ like Soonyoung.)_

_They stayed there, tipping the chair back before going forward slightly; Mingyu’s mostly doing the work. They held each other’s hands with the elder tracing the veins on the back of Mingyu’s hand. He flipped it and traced the younger’s palm, following the crooked lines. Mingyu hummed and Wonwoo felt him suddenly nibbling Wonwoo’s shoulder. He was just nipping the exposed skin, Wonwoo’s sweater hanging, and his grasp on Wonwoo tightened._

_Mingyu moved to the back of Wonwoo’s ear, licking the cartridge and blowing cool air at it. Wonwoo shivered under the touch, confining his gasps._

_“Mingyu,” Wonwoo breathed out, he held on the younger’s arm, shivering slightly while the boy peppered him kisses. He didn’t say anything other than the younger’s name, but he knew Mingyu understood._

_The younger let go of Wonwoo but pulled him back on top of him so Wonwoo was straddling him. The elder rest his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, looking down at him with his skin burning from the touch Mingyu left behind, and before he knew it, he’s kissing Mingyu._

_Wonwoo swallowed the little moans that left Mingyu’s lips whenever he nibbled on the brunette’s bottom lip. He could feel Mingyu’s hands exploring Wonwoo’s back before settling on the elder’s hips, keeping him close to him. Wonwoo sighed under the touch, before kissing Mingyu again, this time tongue and teeth included._

_They kept the little sounds that escaped through their mouth together. Wonwoo found him holding both Mingyu’s cheek, rubbing one of his thumbs in circles. Breathing in every small breath the other let’s out. The chair tipped back, and Wonwoo let out a yelp and Mingyu chuckled, airy through Wonwoo’s teeth._

_“Shut up,” Wonwoo told him with a little glare._

_Mingyu gave a small peck near Wonwoo’s lips, “I didn’t say anything.”_

_Wonwoo rolled his eyes but pulled Mingyu back, feeling the soft lips again. And just like that, Wonwoo felt like he’s back home._

_Mingyu’s lips were home—No, his entire presence is. Through hugs and kisses, home was present. Mingyu was home, and Wonwoo loved coming back to him every day._

_When they finally parted, Wonwoo slowly opened his half-lidded eyes to stare at Mingyu’s dark ones. He touched the bottom part of Mingyu’s eye, watching it close again as he automatically leaned into Wonwoo’s finger. Wonwoo traced his face, letting out a stuttered breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Mingyu was beautiful and he deserved living in this world._

_“Happy Birthday,” Wonwoo grinned, and the younger gazed up at him with the same expression._

_“Are you coming home later?” The elder’s smile widened, and knew what Mingyu was portraying._

_‘Are you staying at my place?’_

_Wonwoo interlaced his hand with Mingyu’s. He’s surprised no one else questioned their absence. The elder stood up, hand still holding the other’s and they both found themselves standing up in the slightly-dimmed porch. The lights here weren’t on and the only source they can find were the ones inside the house. Wonwoo was glad the chair was at the corner of the house, a little bit away from the window pane._

_“Sure,” The shorter told him, “I’ll just tell mom.”_

_“Mom won’t mind.” Mingyu grinned at him and Wonwoo rolled his eyes again. Of course, Wonwoo’s mother won’t mind, but he called anyways._

_That was their first runaway and one of their best make outs._

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo from his trance to the porch, standing on the opposite side of where they made out. They didn’t want to disturb or be a nuisance to the group of girls so they just stayed there, on the other side and they both rested on the wooden fence.

 

“Did that taste like honey?” Wonwoo asked, turning to Mingyu who chuckled.

“It still didn’t.” Mingyu let out a cheeky grin. “But, then again, it was definitely better than honey.”

The black-haired scoffed, but he couldn’t help but feel a blush creeping to his face. They stayed there in silence, letting the loud beat and chatters reach their ears. It felt like they were back at the time when Wonwoo sat on Mingyu before their heated make out, listening to the odds of their friends, on the rocking chair tucked on the corner of the porch. But instead of finding himself comfortable in Mingyu’s arms, he’s right beside him now, their relationship so far away despite the small distance between them.

 

They didn’t do anything, just leaning on the fence and staring at the stray cups on the lawn. (Soonyoung’s finally legal to drink alcohol.) That was, until the front door opened, and revealed Wonwoo’s best friend, Jihoon, fuming.

“Where the fuck did you two go?” He asked, grasping on Wonwoo’s arm. He’s eyes told Wonwoo that he’s mad. No, he’s _furious._ Jihoon knew Wonwoo won’t leave the kitchen without a word. _Hell,_ he knew Wonwoo isn’t the type to get into someone’s pants even though he can. Mingyu’s case is the same. At least, he’ll tell the boys he’s going to hang out with the members of the soccer team with Seokmin.

 

So it was safe to say, the Jihoon was mad that he saw Wonwoo and Mingyu _together._

 

 

It was a hard time after Mingyu broke up with Wonwoo. The elder couldn’t focus on his studies, and he found it hard to meet new people. It was difficult to keep up his grades up, especially since he was majoring both Korean Literature and Music Education. He didn’t even know why he decided to take a double course. (Or maybe it was because Mingyu once told him he’ll look good teaching kids with his passion for words and music.) Wonwoo suffered social anxiety, and even though Seoul is small since always, he couldn’t help but feel the change. He was new to this place, growing up in a quiet suburban hometown is different from growing up on the bustling streets of Seoul.

 

Then, one day he lost it.

 

 

Jihoon saw everything Wonwoo had been through. He was there to comfort the elder whenever there’s something that reminded him of Mingyu. Wonwoo cried to his sleep, and it was the last sign Jihoon needed to know he was suffering from depression. Wonwoo found out through Seungcheol that Jihoon ignored Mingyu every time the group met up, and this was the start of the group to drift apart. He knew Jihoon was hurt, sharing the pain his best friend has. The elder knew Jihoon couldn’t just stay there and watch him cry. (He’ll do the same thing.) Because of this and the heavy air Mingyu and Wonwoo carries whenever the group met up, they fell apart.

It was like that until Seungcheol couldn’t take it. He stormed right into Jihoon and Wonwoo’s shared apartment and kissed the living lights out of him. Wonwoo saw everything, almost chuckling at the moment. Somehow, the group found out about it, suddenly asking for a reunion. Though, it was painful for Jihoon. Seungcheol was close to Mingyu and Jihoon was close to Wonwoo, but his best friend told him he’s okay. (When he’s actually not, but he couldn’t be a nuisance to Jihoon’s relationship with Seungcheol.)

 

The moment these two got together, the group finally reunited, but that doesn’t mean Jihoon wasn’t still mad at Mingyu after hurting Wonwoo.

Jihoon pulled him away from Mingyu, not letting the two answer his previous question. The younger dragged him out the porch and moved where Wonwoo parked his own car. “Wonwoo, what the hell are you thinking?!” Jihoon groaned and rubbed his own temple. “Why’re you hanging out with him?”

Wonwoo looked down at his chucks, not because he was ashamed but because he couldn’t take it. He heard his best friend sighed in frustration, stomping a little on the floor like a child throwing a tantrum. Wonwoo felt hands on both of his shoulders, and he felt himself shaking but he didn’t bulge.

“Wonwoo, he’s your ex!” Jihoon exclaimed. They’re not far from the porch but it was the distance needed from Mingyu’s earshot. “He hurt you! He cheated on you. Why the fuck are you with him?! You even have the audacity to leave with him? Wonwoo, you’re out of you mind right now!”

 

 

Then, Wonwoo lost it.

 

Wonwoo lost it like the time he almost lost his sanity.

 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Wonwoo snapped, his voice rough on the edged and from the way Jihoon’s eyes widened, he caught him off-guard. “Why can’t I get to know the things that involves him?”

“Wonwoo,” Jihoon’s grip tightened. “You don’t understand—”

“Of course not!” The elder scoffed. “I can’t understand because _you_ won’t let me understand. I’m tired Jihoon,” He told him, glaring at the shorter male. “I’m tired of you guys caring so much. I’m tired because I don’t know when I’m going to clear this tension between me and Mingyu.”

 

“Whether we both like it or not, Mingyu’s also our friend.”—That somehow made Wonwoo feel a heavy pang in his heart and he didn’t know why.—“I want to know about the new and different things he likes. I want to know more about him just like how he wants to know me!”

 

Jihoon’s eyes were cold on Wonwoo’s. His gaze was hard and his brows were furrowed. Then, he let out a chuckle filled with nothing near amusement. “Of course you would.” Jihoon told him, with a mocking smirk, his brows still creased. “Maybe that’s why Junhui complains to me that he sometimes can’t feel your love because you’re still not over Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo growled, grabbing Jihoon on the hood of his jacket, pulling him up before throwing him a punch. Jihoon fell back to the ground, only to laugh out loud. “Did I hit a spot, Wonwoo?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Wonwoo spat, staring down at the younger. “You don’t really understand.”

“I don’t understand?” The taller watched Jihoon while he stood up slowly. “I’m fucking always _trying,_ Wonwoo. What you’re doing is something exes don’t do.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Wonwoo told him, “And is it bad that I want to be friends with Mingyu?”

“Well, it’s bad that you two are cheating on your own partners.” Jihoon smirked, and it was as if he was waiting for Wonwoo to punch him again.

Wonwoo groaned, he didn’t want to fight with Jihoon, out of all people, but he kept hitting on Wonwoo’s sensitive spot. “I’m not cheating on Junhui.”

“So, if you’re not, is Mingyu _cheating?_ A mistake can always happen twice.”

“Don’t talk about Mingyu like that. He’s not.” Wonwoo hissed. “Why can’t you just leave us alone?”

Jihoon scoffed and glared at Wonwoo, “Yeah, it’s a best friend thing to leave when his best friend’s with the boy who _cheated_ on him.”

 

And just like that, Jihoon left him and went back to Soonyoung’s house.

 

 

Wonwoo let out a breath he had been keeping for so long, panting deeply and then he felt something sticky on his face. He was crying. He didn’t know when he started. Was it after he punched the person he had been always with? Was it after Jihoon left? He never fought with the younger like that. Wonwoo was one of the fewest people that can talk back at Jihoon, and was not scared of the barks and bites Jihoon does. The last time they fought this big was also about Mingyu. It was when Wonwoo wanted so desperately to go to Busan to check the younger up in college. This was before he met Junhui, and when Jihoon tried to stop him, Wonwoo shunned him. It was just like now. But Mingyu’s here and Junhui’s on one side of the world, and they’re in their hometown, not Seoul nor Busan.

Wonwoo sobbed quietly, and wiped the tears blurring his eyes. In one perspective, Jihoon was right. Wonwoo should be mad at Mingyu. They shouldn’t be doing such thing as scavenging their memories together. He should apologize to Jihoon.

Yet he hated how the younger accused him of many things. _Yeah,_ maybe Wonwoo did feel like he was doing something wrong, getting involve with Mingyu while Junhui is gone, but he doesn’t have the right to just blurt out that he hasn’t moved on from the boy who broke him.

 

“Wonwoo?”

The boy followed the voice and saw Mingyu, face written with worry. “Jihoon came back with a bruise on his face. Did something happen?”

Wonwoo didn’t reply. He didn’t need Mingyu’s pity, right now. Instead, he shook his head and forced a smile. He knew Mingyu’s not convinced with his nose red and runny from crying, and his eyes puffed out. So, he took Mingyu’s wrist dragged him away from the house; away from the person he trusts the most.

 

 

“We still have to catch up with more things.”


	10. i knew

\- Why did you think your first kiss will be honey, though?

\- Because I associated you with one.

\- Did you really think that I’ll be your first?

\- I didn’t think about it; I _knew._


	11. s t o p 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i didn't update for so so long until a reader commented im so sorry ufalskdfns im gonna make multiple updates like up to chapter 7 or prolly where i ended jdalafnadksjfm i didn't beta this for so long and i think my writing style changed but i read a few lines

STOP#5  
/20’s/

7:20 PM

 

Wonwoo let himself get dragged by Mingyu to the car. The taller moved forward a while ago and pulled him instead, still not uttering a single word. Mingyu opened the shotgun’s door after pressing the button of his car key, staring down at Wonwoo before saying, “Get in.”

Wonwoo complied, not wanting more of this feeling around them. He waited for Mingyu to get in the car, and when the younger finally did, he sighed.

“I should say sorry.”

“You should.” Mingyu told him as he started the ignition. “But now’s not the right time.”

Wonwoo watched the scenery before him while the car moved slowly. “It’s just that, it’s been so long since we fought like this.”

“Hyung,” Wonwoo saw Mingyu glancing at him through the rear mirror. “He’s your best friend. He would forgive you, but let him cool off for now.

Wonwoo rested his back on the seat properly, “Okay.”

The smaller noticed Mingyu eyeing the compartment once in a while, so he spoke up. “Do you need something there?” He pointed out.

“Not me, but you.” Mingyu told him, as he reached for handle and opened up the compartment, his eyes still on the road.

Wonwoo saw a card slot, Mingyu’s Walkman and the diskettes, packs of condoms, and an empty hand sanitizer bottle. The extra charger was not found but there was an ox cord underneath the pile of disks. The younger reached for the card slot, but Wonwoo’s eyes stayed at the hand sanitizer bottle. He just couldn’t look at it too long since the younger shut the compartment close. At that moment, Wonwoo flinched at the sudden snap and look at Mingyu, only to find the younger blushing.

Wonwoo’s gaze stilled until—

“Oh,” He started to laugh, a little louder than usual. “Oh, god.”

Mingyu’s brows furrowed, “What?”

“You and Minghao,” Wonwoo giggled, trying to stop them from coming out more. “Are you two regulars?”

“Wha—what?” Through the little lights the city could offer, Wonwoo saw the beat red and pink on Mingyu’s ears, but his eyes said something that Wonwoo can’t point out. He didn’t try to, anyway.

 “Oh god, no! Mom gave me those because she said “Safe sex is a must!”, I quote.”

“So you haven’t—”

“Not regularly.” Mingyu grumbled. “How about you and your boyfriend?”

Wonwoo flushed. When it comes to Junhui, sex is not-so vanilla. Sure, they both use condoms even though they’re both clean, but that doesn’t mean kinks aren’t involve. (It’s mostly Junhui, but he won’t tell Mingyu that he likes coming delayed and begging.) Wonwoo coughed, “We’re fine. Good. Yeah.”

Mingyu probably noticed the way he stuttered, and this time, it was Mingyu who laughed. “What’s with you and your boyfriend?”

“Nothing!” Wonwoo smacked Mingyu, “Keep your eyes on the road, you ass.”

“Okay, okay.” Mingyu told him, but later on broke into a grin. “Are you two doing it every time?”

 “No,” Wonwoo flushed, grunting as he crossed his arms. “We have a very fun sex life. That’s all.”

“Hao likes it when I slightly choke him.”

Wonwoo choked.

“Yeah,” Mingyu smirked. “Like that.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “It’s mostly him. Not me.”

“But you comply.”

Wonwoo frowned, brows etched together. “If we have to make it work, there are things that shouldn’t stay vanilla.”

“Kinky.”

“Why are we talking about sex again?”

“You started it.” Mingyu told him, and then the elder noticed that they’re going to park into a lot.

 

 

_20’s._

 

They’re in the parking lot of Wonwoo’s favorite fast food.

 

Wonwoo frowned as Mingyu closed the ignition, holding his card slot with his dominant hand, as he exited the car. The smaller followed suit, not knowing what they’re doing there. He was in that particular thought until he halted; his breath turning rigid as he recalled this particular place. Mingyu might’ve brought him here because it’s his favorite fast food, but this is something he held so dear.

 

This was the place where he knew, Mingyu’s the one.

 

The started walking away from the parking lot and to where Wonwoo could see the flickering 24/7 sign on the corner of the shop. Even from where they’re standing, the restaurant was giving off a retro feeling. When Mingyu pushed the door open, they were greeted by the smell of oily fries and meat patties and Wonwoo loved the familiarity of it.

On one side of the room were pictures laminated on wood with their dates etched on the wooden frame. The walls were an obnoxiously bright red, contrasting the sleek patterned tiles. There was a vinyl player in the corner, with a disc spinning in it; a modern song, if Wonwoo could point it out, that’s giving off a 20s aesthetic. Wonwoo remembered their classmate, who was a descendant of this place, knows how to sync modern music to vinyl scratches. He asked him once when Wonwoo wanted to give Mingyu a little present for their first date.

(“I have to.” Eunwoo said once with a shrug. Handing the large CD in its container. “It’s something that should be passed down.”

On the middle of the case wrote, _for him.)_

 

If he could recall, Mingyu’s father owns a vinyl player in their garage and when Mingyu got the little gift, they played the playlist Wonwoo made; dancing around the messy hardware. For a moment, Wonwoo reconsidered this adventure. Just like the book he once picked up in the library, the playlist consisted of Wonwoo’s love and appreciation for the younger. Just like the book, it consisted his feelings and emotions.

 

Wonwoo shook his head.

He shouldn’t be triggered because of the vinyl scratch on the player. He should be focusing on this adventure!—

 

_Wait, what are they even doing here?_

Wonwoo frowned while he followed Mingyu to the cashier. There weren’t a lot of people, so they have a little space for themselves. Wonwoo watched curiously at the taller as they waited for a little girl and her grandmother in front of them, who was busy fiddling with the card slot.

“I want a…” Wonwoo can’t help but overhear the girl, as she dragged the one-lettered word. She was on her tippy-toes; trying to get a view of the menu on the board. Wonwoo couldn’t bite back a smile at the sight. She was wobbling as she tried to keep her balance, then when she looked at her grandmother, Wonwoo saw a frown. “I can’t see!”

Wonwoo let out a light chuckle that was enough for himself to hear. The grandmother laughed a little and she gave her a small smile, “Do you want to wait for grandpa to get your order?”

“Grandpa!” She exclaimed with happiness, “Grandpa!”

And just like magic, the bell at the door rang. An old man—presumably the grandfather—stood there while he brushed of lint on his shirt before making his way to his wife. The man smiled fondly at the younger and gave a small smile at the two college students before picking out an order for him and for his granddaughter.

While they were still cashing out, Mingyu told Wonwoo, “I always wanted kids.”

Wonwoo laughed, “Aren’t you gay?”

“Yeah, but I could always adopt.” The younger preened.

It was their turn, and Mingyu gave out an order Wonwoo was well aware of. It was Signature No. 2; Signature No. 1 was no longer available after the restaurant stopped selling those indulging hashbrowns. Only theirs, and “none shall haveth it.”

 

(“Wha-What?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu with a laugh, when they were still in their second year in high school.

“I said, ‘None shall haveth it’.” Mingyu flashed his canines. “It should always be ours and no one else’s.”)

 

Wonwoo ignored the pounding of his heart, while he watched the younger hand a few cash from the card slot (Why did he even put cash in a fucking card slot?) to the lady in the cashier. He suddenly gasped, and tried to stop Mingyu.

“Let me give you some cash!”

Mingyu laughed while he resisted the elder, “It’s okay, hyung. My treat.”

“Nooooo!” Wonwoo dragged while he tried to reach the money from Mingyu. Mingyu raised it up on his tiptoes (just like the little girl a while ago), and Wonwoo hated the fact that whenever he jumps to get it, Mingyu jumps too. _Their height gap is not even that big, what the hell?!_

They heard a cough and saw the cashier smiling casually at them. The woman giggled, “You, two, look good together.”

Wonwoo’s cheeks heated up and he awkwardly dropped his hands slowly, fishing out a few crumpled cash in his jean pocket.

“Here,” He told her, lowly, deciding not to comment on what she just told them.

“Won—”

“Let me, Mingyu.” Wonwoo sighed, as he walked to a seat. “I’ll go get us a seat.”

 

Wonwoo didn’t know what’s wrong with him now. He didn’t notice until he finally got out of Mingyu’s presence that he’s breath was erratic and rigid. He took a deep breath, exhaling while he thought of ways on how to deal with his problem. He shouldn’t fall in love, again. Yet one side of Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was always the person in his heart, and he hated that. Why can’t these feelings not be a huge hassle?

Wonwoo felt guilty for Junhui and Mingyu. He’s in love with the boy who broke him and the boy who filled the gaps in his heart. It’s not fair.

 

Love’s not fair.

 

Mingyu slid on the other side of the booth, tray in hand. The younger coughed, “I’ll pay you next time.”

Wonwoo nodded but muttered, “You know you don’t have to.”

“I insist!” Mingyu told him while he shoved his fries in his mouth. Wonwoo watched as the younger squirted mayonnaise and ketchup on an empty container while chewing. “I’ll think of a way to pay you back.” The black-haired smile as Mingyu glided the ketchup-mayo-filled cup in the center. Wonwoo took a piece of fries and dipped it in, noticing the tension and uncomfortable feeling dropping. They ate their fries in silence, the burgers still in their wrappers untouched, and it was okay. Definitely easing Wonwoo.

The elder looked up at Mingyu with a frown, “Why’re we here?”

“You were sad a while ago.” Mingyu told him, still munching on his fries. _Talk about ridiculous._ “Besides, we’re here to relive things and this is one of the places that we absolutely, definitely must visit.”

 

_You meant our first date, right?_

Of course, it was that. Wonwoo, an awkward pessimist who thought he was a good-romantic, suggested that they should have a date in a not-so date-able area that reeked of grease and coke spills. It was not a pretty sight, especially for a first date. Yet since they were broke-ass high schoolers and didn’t really hold any cash to spend on nice cuisines, they enjoyed it and, for Wonwoo’s case, it was embarrassing.

 

_Wonwoo looked up at the younger who frowned at the menu they were given. Even he’s excitement for the date dropped a little after seeing the prices of the restaurant. Wonwoo was sure that the food won’t even taste good and will be given in a minimal serving. And just like what he thought (and anticipated), Mingyu groaned._

_“I didn’t know this place is fucking expensive!” The brunette shouted. He attracted a few stares filled with confusion or amusement, so he lowered his volume while he looked sideways before he leaned on the table to Wonwoo. “Want to leave this place?”_

_“You suggested this.” Wonwoo laughed._

_“Yeah, but I didn’t expect the prices to be my monthly money.” The younger whined, “Let’s leave, hyung.”_

_“Where will we even go?” He asked the younger._

_“Anywhere,” Then the cheeky brat added, “As long as I’m with you.”_

_Wonwoo’s cheeks reddened and he coughed, “Don’t say it like that.”_

_“Come on,” Mingyu grinned and he stood up, dropping the menu on the table before he grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist. “Let’s ditch and go for some place where we both belong.”_

_Wonwoo laughed but let the younger pulled him. The dashed away while ignoring the stares of waiters, and entered Mingyu’s car. They drove around the city, with no plans or whatsoever when Wonwoo suggested,_

_“Wanna continue our dates in a not-so romantic area?”_

_And that’s how they ended up in 20’s, at the peak of midnight with Signature no. 1 in their table and Mingyu’s cringe-worthy pickup lines that were reserved for the night._

Wonwoo hummed softly. Then, he muttered, “Thank you.”

“Huh?” Mingyu tilted his head to the side and Wonwoo would be lying when he said that he didn’t want to pinch the younger’s cheek. “For what?”

“For taking me to my happy place.” It was always his happy place aside from the library and besides from the greasy-ass smell of the place. It will always be his favorite fast food with or without the thought that this is where he brought his ex for their first date. “Now you paid me.”

The brunette frowned, “But it’s not the way that I want to repay you.”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo called out. (He kind of flinched when he noticed how good it sounds in between his tongue.) “Not everything can be repaid with money, you know.”

 _Because you made me happy._ Is what he left behind.

Wonwoo took a sip on his soda, before staring at Mingyu. “Do you want to know why I was scared?”

Mingyu hummed in approval.

 

“Because you’re my first.” He told him.

“I know that already.” Mingyu laughed.

“Not just that,” Wonwoo told him, finally touching his mini burgers on the table. “It’s because it’s _you.”_

“Me?”

“Because you’re everyone’s beloved, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo smiled, softly and blinked through his lashes. “It’s not much of a reason but when you’re in love with someone you barely knew and the fact that we’re not really accepted here in our country, you’ll be scared of a lot of things. You’ll be scared of their responses, and their laughs and their smile. Even when you catch a glimpse of them, you’ll run away.” His voice was turning smaller and smaller but he knew Mingyu could hear it well. “You’ll be scared that you’ll grow a reputation because you like them and that they’ll grow a reputation because of it too.

“But most importantly, you’ll be scared of the feeling that you never felt before.”

There was a pause between them and Wonwoo let out a small breath. He was scared of the feeling of love. Wonwoo knew he’s not much known, and if he was noticed, he’s _Soonyoung’s best friend_ (Not Jihoon; because the younger didn’t attract many attentions compared to the dancer.) or _the boy sitting at the far left with a book._ He has a title of his own that he didn’t want to entitle himself but it’s fucking society we’re talking about; fucking judgmental hooligans. (Not so much of a hooligan, but _hey_ , when you always encounter people who discriminate you, you can’t help but associate them to one.)

Yet being an introvert like Wonwoo, he left another important piece of the story.

 

How _they_ broke him.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu mumbled. “Are you… okay with this?”

Wonwoo let out a small smile, “Of course.” _It was but I’m starting to see that I like you again, so I’m panicking if it’s still fine or absolutely petrifying._

Mingyu moved his elbows to prop them properly on the table, only to tip of Wonwoo’s drink on the floor. The mixed-soda spilled on the floor and little on their shoes (Coke and Sprite taste good, you know.), and the lid fell off of the cup. It caught a big attention, and a worker kept bowing to them even when he’s not at fault. When the worker finally mopped the floor, and left with both of their thanks, Mingyu turned back to Wonwoo.

“I’m sorry.”

“You did nothing.” Wonwoo sheepishly grinned. “It’s just a drink.”

The food on the table left untouched with only Mingyu’s drink and the condiments but it’s okay, Wonwoo thought. Even though Signature no. 2 was theirs, it’s time for things to _not_ stay the same. They don’t have to pack this on the trip since they both are not even hungry nor do they even crave for one. (This is not even considered a dinner if it’s just greasy snacks!)

“Not that,” Mingyu told him with a small pout. “I’m sorry for being a nuisance to you.”

 

_Oh._

Wonwoo chuckled at that, “You’re not a nuisance.”— _This is all me, Mingyu. Not you. —"And_ isn’t this a bit of _déjà vu_ I sense?”

“Maybe,” Mingyu cracked a small grin. “But, hey, aren’t we supposed to feel a bit of it?”

Wonwoo thought so too. So, he stood up, finally noticing the shake of his hand as he reached for Mingyu’s wrist. Just like how the younger pulled him out of his seat on that expensive restaurant, Wonwoo dragged the younger away from his happy place with the person who used to keep him happy.

 

 


	12. late, late ice cream

\- I still want to pay you, though.

-Alright, then treat me some late, late ice cream

-Late, late ice cream?

-Late, late ice cream.

 

 


	13. s t o p 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inconsistent fights again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this story only revolves w mingyu and wonwoo fighting and debating abt their feelings im so sorry this story seems so trashy

STOP#6  
/Yoon’s flowershop/

8:10 PM

“So hyung,” Mingyu started as they approach the door of the shop, “Where are we going next.”

Wonwoo just grinned and shrug, “Well, it’s just near here.”

“What is it?” The younger asked trying to match Wonwoo’s steps, which he—unsurprisingly—managed to do so.

The shorter turned back to wink at the younger, “You’ll see.”

As they were leaving the place—Wonwoo’s dainty fingers still grasping Mingyu’s wrist—Wonwoo accidentally nudged into someone. The former yelped, letting go of Mingyu’s bronze skin and faced the person he managed to bump into.

 

He shouldn’t have.

Right there stood the men that taunted him in high school—the piece he left behind and didn’t bother telling Mingyu. He would tell the younger soon, but not now; at least, not this early. He gulped, feeling his blood turn cold and everything seemed spiraling down. The boy stood there with a raised brow, before he narrowed his eyes. Wonwoo never felt so small in his entire life.

“Hey!” One of his friends called. “It’s _him_.”

Of course, it’s _him._ The lanky, introverted gay student of Gyeongsang-do High. The person who doesn’t mean to, but ought to destroy Kim Mingyu’s reputation. He’s the guy who doesn’t deserve nine friends who are way cooler and better. Of course, it’s _him._

“Won,” Mingyu leaned in for a whisper that sent a shiver down Wonwoo’s spine, but Wonwoo firmly believed it’s because of the seven men in front of them. “Do you know them?”

And Wonwoo wanted to say _‘No, Mingyu. Let’s go’_ but he stayed still, eyeing the group like a terrified prey. The guy in front of the pack simpered down at him, and clicked his tongue, checking Wonwoo up then down, and then back up to meet his gaze.

“My, my, Jeon.” His smirk widened when Wonwoo back away to meet Mingyu’s chest. “You’ve grown quite different now.”

“Do you still offer services?” One of them called out and was followed with the boisterous laugh of the group.

Mingyu turned Wonwoo—his fingers are now holding Wonwoo’s wrist—and his eyes was full of concern, and it scared Wonwoo how much he wants to kiss bot of hid eyelids and tell them he’s okay. But he can’t, and he’s not fine. He swallowed his saliva, while Mingyu spoke so quietly, that Wonwoo almost didn’t catch it. “Hey, what do they mean?”

“Wait, Kim?” One of them called out; it seemed that his voice was loud enough to catch their attention. The boy was one of Mingyu’s teammate in soccer. “You still dating this guy?”

“I thought you both broke up already.”

“Maybe they’re up for the fuck!” And the laugh came again, and cheers and the sound of clapping. Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s grip tightened a bit, loosening up then going back to the strong grip. It wasn’t that painful; _they_ had done worse than this.

“Mingyu,” He whispered with a broken sigh. “Let’s go.”

However, the younger didn’t budge. His grip stiffened and Wonwoo yelped. _It hurts._ “Wonwoo, I answered you. Do you know them?”

Wonwoo badly wanted to shook his head, and before he could even do so a member called out, “He does.”

Wonwoo gasped when Mingyu let go of his wrist and turned to the guys. “How do you know them?” The question was directed to him, and Wonwoo could only swallow a whimper, because _god_ he’s weak and he can’t do anything now.

“Back in high school…” Wonwoo croaked under his rigid breath; his throat clogged with lumps. His fingers were shaking yet again, now due to fear. Mingyu should not know about who they are, but _what are you doing, Jeon Wonwoo?_

 

“Back before we even started dating.”

  

And that was the blow.

 

Wonwoo hated himself for it, but he remembered everything in green neon headlights; so bright and so clear, it hurts. They taunted him since Wonwoo collided with them in one corner, and the beating and flaunting got worse when they found out Wonwoo’s sexuality. The worst happened when Wonwoo started crushing on class 1-4’s pride, Kim Mingyu. And then that’s when things started to escalate, from teasing and mocking, to beating to forcing out what to do, to rap—

 

 

And for the nth time, never did he feel so vulnerable and afraid in his whole life.

 

He remembered the favors they forced him to do, just to protect Mingyu and his friends because they deserve better, and it was on the line just because of Jeon Wonwoo’s dirty little secret. And the black-haired shivered. His hands trembling with fear as he tried to stop Mingyu, who punched the first guy his knuckles collided with. Then there go the escalating heartbeats, the shouts, and the sound of fist engaging with skin.

Wonwoo could only hold Mingyu’s back; delicate hands balled into a fist as he gripped on Mingyu, slightly loose from the twitching of his fingers. Yet Mingyu pulled to punch more on the face, and he was _growling._ Wonwoo managed to dodge a few sharp hits but Mingyu wasn’t as lucky as him. Still, he brawled.

Then, the manager stepped into the fight, furious and everything else. But before Wonwoo knew it, they were running.

 

He was running away from _20’s_ with Mingyu.

 

Then they stopped sprinting, only to enter the car and start the engine. Outside, Wonwoo could see the group being shoved out by the manager and some staffs and some customers that were disturbed by the mess. Heavy breaths filled the cramped car, and the glasses were fogging up. It didn’t take an hour until they stayed stilled with Mingyu driving and Wonwoo staring at his own bruised knuckles. He didn’t fight back, but holding unto the younger’s shirt wasn’t easy. He stopped staring at his purplish skin and gazed at Mingyu’s left hand that was resting on the handwheel. They were bleeding and rash; the skin rough and obviously calloused. Then Wonwoo looked up to stare at Mingyu, gasping slightly when he saw a forming bruise under his cheekbones.

He was beaten because of him.

“Stop the car,” Wonwoo told him and Mingyu suddenly pressed the breaks, both almost shoved forward as they forgot to wear the seatbelt.

But before Wonwoo could even tell him to switch seats with him, Mingyu growled. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

The air was tensed and Wonwoo’s eyes met Mingyu’s. They were filled with sorrow, anger, and concern that Wonwoo felt so dizzy staring at it. He snapped out of his reverie, only to look down on his lap; he felt so ashamed of what he did in the past, but it was the only way for Mingyu to be safe.

“I’m sorry.”

“ _You_ ,” Wonwoo gulped at how strong Mingyu told him the word. “ _You_ didn’t even bother telling me? Did you not trust me enough that you never told me anything about them?!”

“I… I can’t.” He breathed out, his voice shaking. “I didn’t want you hurt.”

“Neither did I want you hurting.” Mingyu shoved his face on both of his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed, “I won’t tell you—”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell me!?” Mingyu shouted and looked up from both of his hands and Wonwoo saw his eyes glimmer, then—

 

Mingyu was crying.

 

Why was he crying? It’s not like they can bring back time, anyway. They were over yet why was Wonwoo hurting too? Why was Mingyu hurting? Wonwoo could see how _sad_ Mingyu is through his glassy eyes, and the way his cheeks turned red not just because of the cold but also because of the anger and the pain on his cheek, made Wonwoo broken. He was an incoherent mess as of the moment, and he just reached out to hold Mingyu’s cheeks, caressing them and forgetting that this was _his ex._ He was careful to avoid putting pressure on the purple skin while he rubbed circles on Mingyu’s cheeks, removing the tears that fell, and he looks so _broken_ and Wonwoo wanted to fix it—to fix them.

“I didn’t want you to live like me, Mingyu.” Wonwoo whispered, “I didn’t want you to live on your own fear of losing the things that you have.

“You have everything in school that I didn’t want to take because you matter to me.” He added, eyes not daring to look away from Mingyu’s sad ones. “I didn’t want to take what you worked so hard to obtain. You… were mine.”—he spat with bitterness, inwardly. _Oh god, what’s happening to him?_ — “And taking them will get you to lose everything.”

“But did that include you?” Mingyu asked. “You were with me at that time, Wonwoo. But even if I lose everything, did that include you?”

Wonwoo shook his head, vigorously. “No!”

“Then you should’ve told me.” Now, it’s Mingyu’s time to hold Wonwoo’s cheeks and Wonwoo let go of his, shock and tensed from the sudden action. “You should’ve told me, and we could’ve avoided it.”

Then, there was a knock on the window of the driver’s seat. There stands, Mrs. Yoon, Jeonghan’s mother, smiling widely at them. Wonwoo took this time to look around and noticed they parked in front of Jeonghan’s mother’s flower shop. Wonwoo used to take a summer job here for the sake of the flowers to give them to his parents or to Mingyu (Plus, the pay was good.). Mingyu pushed the button on his left to greet Mrs. Yoon with a forced smile, and Wonwoo watched as the windowpane went down.

“Hey, Mrs. Yoon.”

“Mingyu! Wonwo—oh my God, what happened to your face, Mingyu?” When Wonwoo and Mingyu broke up, Mrs. Yoon knew. Wonwoo hoped that she wasn’t thinking that they’re back now. She added, voice filled with concern. “Get out there, and come inside the shop.”

“It’s okay.” Mingyu reassured with a smile. “It’s bearable.”

“Still.” She insisted and rested both her hands on her hips, glaring at Mingyu like an angry mother. (Well, she probably _is_ angry.) “You can get infected. Wonwoo, dear, can you assist Mingyu-ah? I’ll go ahead and get the first-aid kit ready.”

Wonwoo nodded, and watched as Mrs. Yoon go back to the store. But before he got out of the car, Mingyu spoke. “We’re talking about this, Wonwoo. You can’t lie to me all the time now.”

Wonwoo sighed and nodded, getting off the car and went to Mingyu’s side. He tried to help Mingyu, but the younger insisted, telling him that he was only hit on the arm and face, but Wonwoo could see him wince when he held the side of his rib. They walked towards the small shop, the boxes of flowers in front of the shop were probably already packed and kept at the small greenhouse at the back of the shop.

When they entered, the aroma of intoxicating flowers wafted the air. At the glass near the door, were a baby blue loveseat that used to be two yellow cushion chairs. There was a long glass coffee table in front of it, a set of small ranunculus inside a ceramic vase. The elder let Mingyu sit down, while he looked around the shop with an unconscious sad smile on his face.

 

_Wonwoo and Mingyu were the type of couple who doesn’t get involve petty fights. They were nearing their third year in high school when it happened, when Wonwoo was asked to assist the shop because Jeonghan could take the shift that night._

_That morning the group was talking about their plans for the future, especially those who were graduating that year. As it turns out, many have chosen to follow their dreams, and that includes both Wonwoo and Mingyu. The thing is, Mingyu wanted to study in Busan, even though Seoul is prominent for universities with his chosen major. Acting is basically what he wanted since they first spoke about their personal lives and Wonwoo was happy that he wanted that, but he was afraid of letting Mingyu go when **he** wanted to go to Seoul instead._

_He knew it will soon be a big deal if they can’t face the problem of setting for a long-distance relationship or not, so Wonwoo had brought the topic up when he was going to work with Mingyu._

_“Why can’t you just stay with me?”_

_At first, they were both calm, trying to keep the mood down and still to avoid the unwanted fight that will be followed. However, their voices raised, and at that time when Mingyu shunned Wonwoo, telling him that he should do what he wanted and stop meddling with other people’s choices, that they both realized that both crossed the line they were trying to avoid. Wonwoo got out of the car to the shop, followed by Mingyu, who needed a moment to turn of the ignition and lock the car after getting out._

_At that moment, the third-year student wanted to cry. He wasn’t one to blame Mingyu for wanting to pursue his chose career in life. Wonwoo felt so petty when they both tried to avoid getting into those useless fights. Mingyu was right; He should just meddle with his own business and not others’._

“Mingyu, sweetie, here’s the first aid kit.” Wonwoo snapped out of his trance when he heard the soft voice of Mrs. Yoon. Wonwoo walked away from the flower displays to go check on them—not without one flower on his hand—and saw her smile up at him. “I’d just go make some tea. Can you help Mingyu clean his wound?”

Wonwoo nodded, and he still thanked the lords that Mrs. Yoon didn’t question why he was with Mingyu in the first place. Wonwoo watched as she went to the back of the store before he sat down next to Mingyu. He took one of Mingyu’s hands with his empty hand and prompted a gerbera daisy on it.

Wonwoo looked at him with a tiny smile, albeit shy from what had transposed between them a while ago. Then he spoke, “I’m sorry.”

Mingyu looked down at the flower, twisting the stem side to side and muttered, “You’ll be paying for this, right?” And even though Mingyu sounded sad and husked, Wonwoo saw the corners of his lips quirked up, as if he could remember what happened here in the flower shop long ago.

“Yes,” Wonwoo nodded and then took Mingyu’s left hand, a smile now displayed on his face. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

_Wonwoo felt arms around him when he started watering the poppies. Slightly jolting from the contact, Wonwoo ignored Mingyu until the younger lifted one of his hands and showed an orange flower—a gerbera daisy. Then he felt a light weight on his shoulder, and Wonwoo was slightly tickled by Mingyu’s hot breath._

_“I’m sorry.” He told Wonwoo, “I shouldn’t have lashed at you like that.”_

_Wonwoo disentangled Mingyu’s arms around him to bend down and place the water pot on the ground. Then he retracted to get a poppy and turned to face Mingyu. Mingyu took the poppy in exchange of his daisy, before his arms slid down to Wonwoo’s waist, whereas Wonwoo was holding his._

_Wonwoo nuzzled on Mingyu shoulder, “I’m sorry too.”_

_“Will I get a discount here?”_

_“No.”_

_“But it’s for you!”_

_“Mingyu, it’s still a no.”_

Mingyu winced in pain when Wonwoo dabbed a cotton swab on his hand with hydrogen peroxide in it. Wonwoo shushed to no one in particular, trying to sooth Mingyu while he wiped of the dry blood on his knuckles.

“We should get you an ice pack.” Wonwoo retreated to dispose the trash to a plastic bin, and faced Mingyu, only to find the younger staring back at him. The double major tilted his head in confusion, before standing up with a sigh, “I’m going to ask Mrs. Yoon if she has some ice pack.”

But before Wonwoo could even leave, Mingyu pulled him down to an embrace. They stayed at that for what felt like an hour, with Wonwoo straddled on Mingyu’s lap and letting the younger hug him while he awkwardly held Mingyu by the shoulders.

“I know it seems wrong,” Mingyu whispered into his ears with the same rough and husky voice he has, “But a hug from you is the best thing that I need right now.”

Wonwoo sighed, trying to get out of the grip even though he didn’t want to. He removed himself from Mingyu when he felt the younger loosen his grip and stood up, unable to face Mingyu.

“I’ll be getting the ice pack.” He whispered, hoping his heart could stop beating too fast.

However, Mingyu called Wonwoo out and there was a smile on his face. “I think I’m better now.” And Wonwoo tried to stop the smile forming on his face, but he miserably failed to do so.

“Oh, Mingyu, Wonwoo.” Mrs. Yoon stepped out, “I made tea, do you, boys, want to stay longer and have a drink?”

Mingyu’s smile grew on his face while he stared at Wonwoo before he batted his eyes away—a little bit hesitant—and faced the woman. “We’ll be on our way, if you don’t mind.”

She smiled, understanding. “Well, I hope you boys have a safe trip back home.”

They both nodded, yet the both understood each other, knowing that they are nowhere near going home anytime soon.


	14. shush

\- Did you pay for the flower?

\- Shush.

\- Won…


	15. s t o p 7

STOP#7  
/church/

8:58PM

“So,” Mingyu spoke, while they exit the shop. He waved back at Mrs. Yoon, and stuffed the flower inside the pocket of his parka. “Where are we going next?”

“I was going to take you somewhere we both could cringe at but laugh at the same time, a while ago.” Wonwoo told him while he kicked a stray rock, and stopped Mingyu from entering the car. “It’s just near here.”

Mingyu grinned and raised a brow, curious of what place Wonwoo is pertaining. Then, he asked again, “So where are we going, Captain?”

Wonwoo just smiled, and tilted his head to the side to one direction, “Follow me.”

The walked to the local church felt longer, yet Wonwoo enjoyed the quietness and comfort of it. Most shops are closed now due to the early holiday closing and they just watched as a few cars sped pass by to wherever their owners plan on going. The only sound Wonwoo could here was the sound of their shoes and Mingyu’s humming of a song Wonwoo was not aware of; the elder chose not to ask and just continued walking down the pavement.

A block from where they’re standing, Wonwoo could see their destination and he smiled. This was where the promised forever. (It’s quite ironic how they’re not together anymore.) Wonwoo sped up and lightly jog in the cold air, looking back at Mingyu with a tilt on his head. “Faster, Gyu.”

Wonwoo saw Mingyu stiffened for a second, then relaxed, catching up to the smaller with his long limbs and smiled down at him. “Where are we going, Won?”

“You’ve been asking the same question 12 minutes ago, Mingyu.”

Mingyu snickered, “Well, you’re not giving me a proper answer.”

“It’ll ruin the surprise.” Wonwoo smiled, and went behind Mingyu to push him forward. “Come on.”

Mingyu laughed and said nothing else, running ahead to obviously tease Wonwoo, who whined when the younger was a few meters away. Then, he laughed when Mingyu almost collided with a lamppost but the man was far from irritated and just smiled wolfishly at Wonwoo, leaning at the lamppost as he waited for the elder.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Mingyu smirked when Wonwoo caught up.

Wonwoo snickered, “Go back to your Chinese boyfriend.”

“I want to but he’s with his family.” Mingyu laughed and pushed himself away from the post to follow Wonwoo. _So, he’s the second option._ Wonwoo noticed Mingyu winced again when he laughed as the younger tried to relax his jaw.

“You should stop laughing or smiling too much.” Wonwoo told him, “Your cheek is still bruised, you know.”

“It’s getting better.” Mingyu reassured then stopped when Wonwoo halted in front of an open wooden door.

“So, mind telling me why’re we at the church?” Mingyu tried to stifle a giggle but Wonwoo just rolled his eyes.

“Remember when we goofed around Seungcheol’s after-birthday party during our last year in high school? The one where Jisoo brought us to church because of the odd things we do?”

Mingyu muttered while they enter the slightly empty church, “I remember.”

“I really thought I’d be off to marry you someday.” Wonwoo confessed, his cheeks reddened as he told the younger who whipped his head to him. “I really thought we’d prove to everyone that we’re meant to be.”

Mingyu softly nodded, eyes straining to the ground while they walk to the altar.

“It’s funny how we both don’t believe in God but we gave our vows right in front of Him.” Wonwoo laughed. He’s pretty talkative now, it seemed.

“Yeah, well.” Mingyu smiled softly, “We don’t want it in any other way.”

“No one wanted it in any other way.”

 

_The eleven boys were all together again when it happened. It was the start of their school year, but that day was a Saturday, so all of them were on their break. (Besides, some of them cut classes during the weekdays, and Chan was supposed to have a review for a test every Sundays.) Seungcheol and Jisoo came to Pohang that weekend to spend the former’s birthday with their friends. The thing is, that they can only move the date two days after Seungcheol’s birthday due to the upcoming exams of the remaining high schoolers. After visiting Jeonghan’s mother in her flower shop, they all went to church (much to most of their dismay.) because Jisoo forgot to go to church last weekend and ‘he is a holy figure who would pray for every nation’s souls for world peace’ (Those were Seokmin’s wise words before he got whacked on the head by the elder.)_

_To amuse Jisoo, the boys decided it was ‘fun’ to roleplay a wedding on the empty church. With Jihoon by his side, Wonwoo walked with long steps while Seungkwan threw imaginary petals in the air. Seokmin and Soonyoung started imitating the bridal song, and Seungcheol stood beside Mingyu, who was smiling widely at Wonwoo. When the elder of the couple reached the other, Wonwoo entangled his arms on Mingyu’s and they strutted the aisle to the entertained Jisoo. Vernon was beside him, acting as an altar boy, with both of his hands held together near his chest._

_Jisoo skipped some parts of the speech; he only said the important ones before giving up because “yada, yada, yada…” seemed to define everything else. Wonwoo swore he heard the rest of the boys snickered at that, and Wonwoo tried his best to stifle a laugh._

_Then, the most awaited moment arrived. Wonwoo and Mingyu faced each other as they tried to stop themselves from laughing, hands holding each other’s. Jisoo didn’t seem to notice—or if he did, he didn’t care and continued, “Do you, Kim Mingyu, take Jeon Wonwoo as your beloved husband for richer and for poorer, for sickness and for health, for—” Jisoo stopped and rolled his own eyes. “You know the drill. So, what do you say?”_

_Mingyu chuckled, “Yea—I do.”­_

_“And do you, Jeon Wonwoo, take this huge bag of sin”— “Hey!” Mingyu whined. Wonwoo laughed at that. — “As your beloved husband for everything else and in between?”_

_“I…” He laughed. “Oh god, I do.”_

_“Well then, you may now kiss and be merry.” But before the two could even peck their partner’s lips, Jisoo added, “Though, do that when the children are not here.”_

_And although they didn’t get the kiss at that moment, Wonwoo made sure Mingyu tasted his lips as soon as the rest of their friends are gone._

“What do you think would happen when we’re still… together?” Mingyu asked, quietly as they stared at the altar where they once stood in front as a couple.

Wonwoo shrugged, his voice turned deeper while he inhaled some of his words. “Probably doing our usual shit.”

“We’re in the house of the Lord, Wonwoo.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo bit back a smile. “Sorry.”

 

Wonwoo continued to stare at the wooden table in front of them. A white silk draped on top with a small mic holder and in the center was the bible; the book written with no profanities, and the book about the Lord. Wonwoo stared behind it where a cross stood proudly, glowing with the faint backlights and then the ruins on both sides of the wall. They were in the place where they vowed to be together until the rest of their lives, and even with the little renovation, it’s still the same place where they told each other—through two simple words—that _yes,_ they loved each other, and they’d follow the other to where the dark leads them.

 

Now, Wonwoo and Mingyu are exes; both boys standing in front of the promise in their hearts, even though it seemed childish, and they found their own ‘somebody’ to love.

Wonwoo breathed, “You and I would probably be living in an apartment right now, for the sake of seeing each other. You and I would probably be lying on a bed to avoid university work and just to cuddle, because that’s what we do, or you and I could be looking for each other when uni’s a bitc—it makes us insane. But in the end of the day, it’s just you and me, then everything else follows.”

 

 _But tonight, and tomorrow, and the following days, we’ll remain the same._ Wonwoo thought. _Exes._

 

Then, piece by piece, everything seemed to go back to its places—they’re not together anymore, and Wonwoo remembered their current relationships. But then, Mingyu pulled him close and placed an arm around his shoulder and Wonwoo felt his cheeks hitting up as they star at the cross in front of them. And the next thing Mingyu spewed out of his mouth, caught Wonwoo off-guard.

 

“I did want to marry you.” The taller muttered while his eyes are fixated on the floor. “I wanted to marry you so badly that I even told Jisoo-hyung to bring us here even if it’s just for fun.”

Wonwoo swallowed a lump that formed on his throat. _Mingyu planned… it?_

“You planned it?” Wonwoo breathed, “The reason why Jisoo-hyung brought us here is because you planned it?”

“Cheol and I did.” He laughed, and Wonwoo sucked his breath inwards. “I didn’t know if we’ll even be together in the future so I have to do it in one way, official or not.”

“You hid this from us?”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu leaned his head on the top of Wonwoo’s while he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo looked up at the younger, making the latter retreat his head to look down at him. He told him, “I’m not mad. I’m just…”

 

 _Really happy that you did that._ He didn’t continue.

Mingyu let out a small chuckled and ruffled the elder’s hair, turning them with the sole of his shoes and walking away from the altar.

“One day, hyung.” Mingyu rarely calls him hyung but whatever. “We’ll marry the one’s meant for us.”

 

“Even though we were unofficially married in the eyes of our friends and the Lord?”

“Yeah. And if they don’t agree, sue them.”

“Sweet.”


	16. shut up, won

\- I want a horse that my partner and I will ride on the way to the reception.

\- Take Seokmin for an example.

\- Shut up, Won.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt and let's talk about stuff! @jeonwoniw


End file.
